Something's Coming
by Soulless Warlock
Summary: The story that began with a play continues! A new school year brings new threats, new rivals, and new villians. Can Danny and the gang survive their junior year and the disaster that is coming their way. DxS and a cast of couples.
1. Service With a Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the concept of the series in general. I do, however, own my own characters and I somewhat own the idea of the plot.**

**0000000000000**

The once grand palatial mansion of Masters Manor had grown dilapidated in the year that its original owner met his fate in the cold confines of space. The shadow still remained over the grounds, a shadow that drowned out the figure moving toward the almost fallen front door.

The figure stepped into the foyer, a smile crossing his lips, revealing perfectly white, straight teeth in the dimly lit room. It was as if fate had given him the proper shove he needed. Inside the mansion, in all its damaged splendor, was the key to all the things he wanted in life.

The figure moved passed a fallen picture frame on a coffee table. He turned it over to reveal a young Vlad Masters standing in between two other young men that looked like him. The only differences in the men were their heights, haircuts, and facial expressions. The tallest, apparently the oldest, had a warm smile, one that could charm the craftiest of salesmen, Vlad had a carefree, somewhat aloof look on his face, and the youngest had a devilish smile. That smile now permeated through the halls of the mansion.

The man fondled around in the dark, looking for a light switch. He found what he was looking in more ways than one when the switch he flipped made a noise. This noise morphed into a stream of smoke, which then morphed into a door rising up from behind the grandfather clock in the main hallway.

"Easier than I thought," he said to no one in particular before opening the door.

What he failed to realize was that the lighting bills hadn't been paid in over a year and there was a faulty step. The sounds of him bouncing down a flight of steps filled the walls of the staircase.

"Ah, Pepper Jack and Colby!" he exclaimed when he finished the tumble.

The figure limped over to the computer screen that had surveyed Amity Park for nearly two years, perhaps longer. He placed his finger on the start key and the screen activated, shining a light onto the man. The figure moved toward the stairs, where he had dropped the picture of Vlad and the two other men.

He smiled again, staring down at the picture.

"You always were the one for spectacle, big brother," he said to the picture. "But, all you're plans will pale in comparison to what I have devised."

He began to laugh wickedly, completely missing a moth float off of the wall and into his open mouth. The man started gagging, retching until he forced the moth out.

"I've gotta get some mothballs down here," he groaned, wiping his mouth.

He tried to laugh again but started to choke a little.

"Ah, screw it, I'll laugh later."

Amity Park was unnaturally quiet that night. Well, as quiet as it could get at the Prometheus Hotel, the home of the Ridley-Saxon Paranormal Detective Agency: They hope you're helpless because they help the hopeless.

******0000000000000**

**Inside the neutral space audiences have come to know and love, Soulless Warlock sat in his big oak chair, glaring back at his readers.**

**"Not the best slogan," he admitted. "But, what can I say? I love the Angel Detective Agency so much I stole both slogans and I put 'em together. Then I dumped the blame on Steve." **

**He paused for a moment. "Maybe I really am just a mean, nasty crank like my minions keep saying?" he blew a raspberry at that thought. "Ah, who cares?" **

**0000000000000**

Elliot Ridley, one half of the namesake, was catching a quick nap before heading out on his nightly patrol. Even after all these years, he had a hard time adjusting his body clock to the idea that he was supposed to sleep in the daytime and work at night. He was about to enter his REM cycle when a flash of light ripped through his head.

Elliot's eyes shot open and surveyed the area. The lobby of the Prometheus had morphed into a hall of light not unlike the Celestial Temple in Deep Space Nine. Elliot sighed at what was coming.

"Why the sigh?" a deep, yet passive voice asked from the small bubble of darkness that sat where the large frame doors should've been.

Elliot laughed at the voice. "Well, because I was in the middle of that one great dream."

"The one where you're in bed with Drew Barrymore and she says, 'I'm sorry, this is too gross, even for me.'?"

Elliot pursed his lips to hide his amusement. "You always have to bring that dream up every time you show up here."

Clockwork, in his adult form, stepped out of the bubble of darkness, a smirk on his face.

"It gives me something to laugh about when I've got bad news," Clockwork said.

"And I take it this is bad news visit?" Elliot asked, arching his eyebrows.

Clockwork's usually calm demeanor broke for a split-second as he nodded his head. This was something not lost on Elliot, who had enough experience to know when something bad was coming.

"And the bad news would be what?" he asked.

Clockwork gritted his teeth, this was something he hadn't done in…he couldn't even calculate the centuries since this had happened to him last. It didn't happen to him. He was the master of time.

"I don't know," he finally snarled, in child form.

Elliot's eyes widened in horror.

"Repeat that, please?" Elliot asked, whatever coloring that remained in his pale face draining away.

"I guess there're a few things I can't even see coming," Clockwork said, now in old man form.

"What'd you think it is?" Elliot asked.

"The bad news?" Clockwork asked. "Or my not being able to see it?"

Elliot shrugged. "Both."

Clockwork took on his adult form again. "I think there's a tachyon buildup somewhere. I just can't figure out who would be able to get into the Ghost Zone and pull this sort of stunt."

"The only who could is lost in space somewhere," Elliot added. "So, what do you think the bad news is?"

"I got a brief glimpse," Clockwork said, now a child, "but I have a feeling it's going to be some sort of disaster."

"What kind of disaster?" Elliot inquired. "A tornado? An earthquake? A Jonas Brothers concert?"

"I managed to get a flash of some blur," an irritated Clockwork growled. Why did Ridley insist on being so damn annoying at a time like this? "I think it was a tornado," he continued. "But, it didn't feel like something made in nature."

Elliot's eyebrows cocked up. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"If it is a tornado, it isn't one found in nature," Clockwork answered, now in child form. "If I'm right." He floated over to Elliot changing back to an adult. "That is where you come in," he said. "I need you to go to Pearl, the Oracle. If I can't figure it out I know that she can."

This stoked Elliot's curiosity. "Why don't you go talk to her? I mean, you've known her longer."

"Well," Clockwork, now an old man, said, ringing his collar, "I could do that if she wasn't so mad at me."

"And why would she be…" Elliot paused, it didn't take a time-controlling ghost to figure this one out. "That is disgusting."

"How is it disgusting?" Clockwork argued. "I have needs like everyone else."

"But, you're how old?"

"Around your age."

"Ouch," Elliot said, feigning pain. "I'm old, Clockwork, I'm not that old."

"Are you going to do it or not?" Clockwork demanded.

Elliot groaned. "Sure. I'll go see Pearl tomorrow."

"Perfect," Clockwork said. "Let me know."

"No problem," Elliot replied. "Do you me to find out who's messing with you?"

"Yes," Clockwork said. "But, don't do anything. I'll handle them."

And, with that plot point covered, the scene changed to a junkyard a few miles outside of Amity Park.

**0000000000000**

Inside that junkyard, Elliot's son, Eric, and Eric's two best friends, Ashley and Audrey Saxon, the twin daughters of Elliot's business partners, Martin and Scarlett Saxon, were on the first assignment for their parents. They slinked through the junkyard.

Well, the girls were slinking silently, Eric figured since he was in a junkyard, he could go on a little looting quest. The sounds of gutted car hoods being tossed open was not lost on Ashley or her twin sister. They turned to see Eric, half of his body buried in an engine, ripping into it with the ferocity of a lion eating a gazelle.

"Do you wanna find out what he's looking for or should I do it?" Ashley asked Audrey, both of whom seemed perplexed by their surrogate brother's actions.

"Ninja, Pirate, Cleric for it?" Audrey replied, putting out her hand.

Ashley smirked. "You're on."

The sisters went about their little game, which was like Rock, Paper, Scissors, but with a ninja, pirate, and cleric. Audrey won.

"Oh, yeah," she cheered, doing her 'ha-ha' dance at her twin.

"I hate you so much," Ashley drawled, walking over to the mountain of cars Eric was climbing.

He was up to the fourth exposed car front end, when he heard Ashley call to him, "Eric, what're you doing?"

Her called caused him to lose his balance and fall from the car mountain. He landed back first on the ground, groaning.

"You alright?" Ashley asked, crouching down to check on him.

"Not really," he cried, shaking his head.

"Keys this time?" she inquired.

Eric nodded, his eyes flooding with tears.

"Aw, poor baby," Audrey interjected flippantly, helping Ashley pull Eric to his feet.

It was quite the scene now than it would've been six months. Eric had grown nearly 5 inches over the summer; he was now taller than both of the girls. Just barely though.

"Aw, now isn't this cute?" a new voice called out.

The trio turned slowly to discover three ghosts standing in front of them. The tallest one looked like an angry cowboy, who got kicked in the head by a cow, tightening his brass-knuckle covered fists while the one that at middle-height was brandishing a staff, and the short, stocky one wielded a bat.

"We got ourselves a trio of trespassers," the cowboy said.

Audrey snorted at the comment, gliding one foot behind the other. "And here I thought we weren't gonna have any more Disney rejects."

Eric rolled over and reached into his back pocket, pulling his keys out his backside. He staggered to his feet, catching sight of the ghosts. And he could not stop himself.

"Hey," he said, "I was looking for the muffler to a '57 Chevy."

The ghosts took attack stance, violent intent on their faces.

Eric snorted. "Man, whatever happened to service with a smile?"

The ghosts sprang into the air.

"Wait!" Audrey exclaimed, stopping them mid-move. "This ecto on corporal crime makes me sick! Now, if we have to do this, fine. But, may I please speak to my sister and friend, please?"

Ashley, Audrey, and Eric huddled together. They seemed to be deep in a strategic game plan, so the ghosts huddled up. Eric craned his head around, a grin on his face. Eric turned back to the girls.

"Now!" Ashley called out, linking hands with Audrey.

Eric leapt into the air, landing on their hands. The twins launched Eric toward the ghosts. The two smaller ghosts ducked and Eric rammed the biggest one in the chest, leveling him to the ground. This wasn't the end of the night for this ecto-plasmic enemy as he took a swing at Eric, who dodged it with almost cat-like agility.

Meanwhile, Ashley and Audrey had reached into their purses and pulled out what looked like compacts. They pressed the buttons on the top and the compacts transformed into long-staffs.

"Okay, Aud," Ashley said, "remember the trick Mom taught us?"

"Like it was yesterday," a cocky Audrey grinned.

The twins flipped their staffs behind them, creating an X-shape. They flung themselves back and bent the staffs before letting them shoot their lithe bodies through the air at their opponents.

The stunned ghosts barely turned intangible as the girls soared between them. Unfortunately for the ghostly duo, the solidified with the staffs in their bodies. This gave Ashley and Audrey a chance to catch the bottom of the staffs, back-flip onto the staff, and race down the staffs to dropkick their enemies in the face.

The ghosts dropped to the ground, slamming with down violently. Ashley and Audrey rolled across the junkyard. Eric, meanwhile, ducked under the biggest ghost's fist, which slammed into a car. The ghost yanked out a muffler.

"Can I have that when you're done?" Eric asked, smiling gladly.

This was answered by the big ghost cracking Eric in the face, knocking him through air. He crashed into the wall of cars, a door opening.

"All right, you big-mouthed midget," the hulking ghost said, grabbing him by his shirt. "I'm gonna shut you up once and for…"

The ghost didn't get a chance to finish his thought when a green laser cut through the driver side window and slammed into his chest. The shooter glided slowly through the car wall, becoming visible to Eric's now fluttering eyes.

Danny Phantom stood in the middle of the junkyard, an arrogant smile on his face. The three ghosts closed ranks on near the car wall, not sure what to make of this traitor to their kind.

"I'll take it from here," Danny said, daring the trio to attack him.

"Wait a second," the slim, average height ghost said. "This ghost on ghost crime makes me sick!"

"Copycats!" Audrey shouted from a distance.

"And you ripped it off from _Fresh Prince_, so we're both guilty!" the ghost retorted.

Danny watched this, rubbing his forehead. This had to be why Moe is always mad. These ghosts were either dumber than usual or the writer was just bidding his time until he could figure out who made the first move in this fight. Danny shrugged and began to count, priming himself to strike.

"Three!" he shouted, bolting toward the ghosts, leveling the skinny one and using his body for a balancing beam, kicking his left leg up and his right leg to the side, leveling the shortest ghost and knocking the tallest ghost for a loop.

Danny flipped back to his feet, grabbing the skinny ghost by his heels and swinging him into the face of his taller compatriot. The hero halfa rolled back, hooking his legs around the squat ghost's stumpy neck, and hurtled him into his partners.

Danny continued his flip, landing right next to Ashley, who was stunned by what she had just seen. The Fenton Thermos sprang into Danny's hand…

**0000000000000**

**"Where he hid it," Soulless Warlock, his eyes wide with mystery, "the world may never know." **

**0000000000000**

He aimed the thermos at the ghosts, the skinny one looked at him and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Some folks call me Inviso-Bill," Danny said, "some call me Danny Phantom."

"Told you he was real," the stocky ghost commented before the trio was sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

Danny smiled at his accomplishment, checking the side of the thermos.

"New record," he said to himself, hovering into the air.

As he was leaving, Danny noticed something that seemed out of sorts. For the near year he had known, Eric had always seemed impervious to pain, but a muffler to the head would be enough to put Danny himself down and yet Eric was back on his feet, shaking his head like a wet dog. As if nothing had happened.

Of course, he had been standing far away that Eric could've just tripped. That had to be it, otherwise there was something that his new friends were hiding.

**0000000000000**

**"I'm not even taking a swing at that one," Soulless Warlock quipped.**

**0000000000000**

Danny Phantom disappeared into the night, leaving Ashley Saxon intrigued by what had just happened.

"Audrey," she said. "Did you notice anything odd about that Phantom character?"

Audrey was wiping Eric's blood off of her blouse when she heard her sister's voice.

"Outside of the fact that he kicked their asses faster than we could?" Audrey asked. "No. No, I didn't."

'_Figures,' _Ashley thought. "I mean, did he seem sort of familiar to you?"

"I think he looks like Danny," Eric blurted out. "Smells a lot like him too."

The twins rolled their eyes at their friend.

"Eric, if that's the case, I need something more concrete than your nose," Ashley said.

"I don't think it's Danny," Audrey added. "But, it's definitely someone we know."

"I guess this'll be are first real case then," Ashley concluded, a sly smile crossing her mouth. "We'll be the ones to unmask Danny Phantom."

**0000000000000**

While the trio of Ridley and Saxons were beginning their plans to expose Danny Phantom's true identity, the new resident of Masters Manor had used Vlad's all-seeing computer to witness the battle in the junkyard. He looked down at the picture of Vlad and the near-Vlad clones that stood next to him. "Well, big brother," he said, "I understand why you couldn't defeat this boy. He's good." An evil grin flashed on his lips. "But, I'm better," he claimed. "And, when I'm done with him, I'll be the bogeyman of his dreams."

He laughed, through closed lips this time, his dark eyes showing a glint of evil that Vlad Masters always had. But this was more sinister than before.

**0000000000000**

**A/N: Well, another chapter done and another story had just begun. I hope you enjoy, constant reader, because I enjoyed writing it. If you want a deeper knowledge of the characters (what little I give anyway) check out **_**Casper High Presents: The Producers**_** and **_**Summertime Songs**_**. That should give you an idea of the world of Danny Phantom you've just stepped in too. **


	2. It's A Brand New Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the concept of the series in general. I do, however, own my own characters and I somewhat own the idea of the plot. **

**0000000000000**

The bell rang to signal the students of Casper High that a new year was about to begin. They had five minutes to get to homeroom before the next bell. Tucker Foley and Sam Manson were in the school prior to the bell ringing, surprised that Danny was nowhere to be found. He had been going on for days about how junior year was going to be the best year ever, and yet he was five minutes away from getting off to the usual start of a usual day.

"Do you think something happened?" Sam asked, doing nervous tap dance-like motions, as if ready to dash off and rescue Danny if the situation called for it.

Tucker shrugged. "I don't think so, Sam," he assured her. "But, if it helps, we can always check his website."

"He has a website?" Sam asked, her voice cracking in surprise.

"Yeah," Tucker nodded. "I mean, we all know the luck Danny has with computers."

"Don't we?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Tucker laughed. "Anyways, someone else figured that out."

Sam opened her mouth to ask the big question.

"No, there's no blackmail involved," Tucker explained. "He just knows that Danny Phantom has crappy luck with computers."

He pulled his PDA out of his backpack, activating it, the homepage of _Danny Phantom 24/7_ appearing on the screen.

"Pretty cool, huh?" he inquired.

"How's this gonna help us find him though?"

"Easy - the site is hardwired into any sort of ghost activity in the city," the tech-savvy teen exposited, as he and Sam walked to home room. "So, if Danny is in a fight with any of the big ones, anyone on the site can see it."

Sam eyed Tucker. "Did you help with this?"

Tucker smiled evasively. "Maybe," he said, taking a seat.

The duo looked at the screen, Tucker sifting through different areas of the site.

"Nothing," he said, Sam's expression changing from worry to relaxation.

"Then where is he?" she asked.

Tucker shrugged. "Running late," he suggested.

"I hope you're right."

**0000000000000**

While this whole debacle was going on, Danny was safe and sound in the Fenton RV, Jack at the wheel. His eyes were transfixed on the road. More importantly, they were transfixed on the seemingly never-ending line of teenagers who were driving past him. If, Constant Reader, you could not figure it out: Young Mister Fenton wanted the independence that comes with your own set of wheels.

Jack's normally bombastic voice yanked Danny out of his thoughts. "Danny?"

"Yeah," Danny replied, looking back at his father, who seemed more stationary now than in any of the years Danny had known him.

"Your birthday's coming up soon," Jack said, trying his best to be casual.

"In a couple of weeks," the younger man said.

"Sixteen is a pretty big deal," the older man added. "And your mother and I have been talking about this for a while."

Danny's eyes lit up, and he could almost taste the car.

**0000000000000**

**"Which, when you really think about it," Soulless Warlock stated, "makes no sense." **

**0000000000000**

"We think it's time," Jack began, Danny unsure if the older man wasn't feeling well or drawing it out for dramatic effect, "that you were given full access to the lab."

Danny's eyes darkened. "Oh," he replied sullenly.

Jack studied his son's reaction, his breathing becoming more labored.

"I mean, I don't wanna spoil the surprise, but," Jack said, pausing for a moment.

"Are you all right, Dad?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack insisted. "I just have heart burn." He chuckled. "I guess all those years of eating light bulbs to entertain you and Jazz when you were little is coming back to bite me."

Danny's expression changed, and he started laughing at his father's joke.

Jack nodded. "Like I was saying. Your 16th birthday should have something big; the lab is a part of it. I figured that I wouldn't get into too much trouble for telling you."

"Actually, there is something I wanted," Danny said. "Since I'm turning 16, and 16 is the time when…"

"No, Danny," Jack interrupted. "We've had this conversation."

Danny groaned, turning his attention back to the road.

"We didn't have the conversation," he said, not bothering to look at his father. "You and Mom had this conversation with Jazz when she wanted a car."

"And we came to a compromise," Jack continued. "We pay for half, you pay for half."

"No, Jazz paid for her half. I didn't think it would apply when it was my turn," Danny argued.

Jack rolled his eyes immaturely. "Did we say it didn't apply to you?"

Danny shook his head. "Never mind. I'm gonna be late if we keep this up," he snapped, transforming into Danny Phantom and floating out of the RV before Jack had a chance to turn on the shields.

**0000000000000**

The man moved through the basement of Vlad's former home, a cell phone in his hand.

"Hello," he said into the receiver. "This is Radu Masters. I'd like to speak to a Dr. Patrick Graham."

Radu paused for a moment, waiting for his intended conversation.

"Patrick, it's Rick," he piped in. "I managed to get into the mansion…" he listened a little more. "Yes, it's still intact."

The screen he had used to spy on the others the night before activated. He smiled the sly smile that almost all the Masters' men possess and walked over to the computer.

"Thank you, Doctor," he said, running his fingers across the keyboard that was now illuminated by its own magnificence.

Rick read the screen, his smile becoming wider and more ominous.

**0000000000000**

Later on in the day, Eric Ridley circled the Green Room of Casper High, the meeting place for the theatre troupe. He was doing this for two reasons: one, because he was impatient and the room was kind of small, and second, because he wanted to see if the whole concept of wearing a hole in the floor could actually happen.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the door was opening in front of him. Eric walked into the door, the edge cracking him in the bridge of his nose.

"Ow," he moaned, checking to see if it was broken, "that hurt."

Dash looked around the door, spotting the fallen Eric.

"Squidley?" he asked. "What're you doing on the ground?"

"Contemplating why I got hit in the face with a door," Eric quickly retorted in a stuffy-nosed voice, shocked at his own wit.

Naturally, it all went over Dash's head. The big jock did, however, help Eric to his feet.

Pointing to his nose, Eric asked. "Could you?"

"Sure," Dash answered, hooking Eric's nose in between his index and middle finger and twisted until they heard a crack that signified that Eric's nose was back in place.

"Thank you," a grateful Eric said, his voice back to normal.

"No sweat," Dash replied. "Hey, this isn't the gym."

Eric made a face something akin to "Hey, being Captain Obvious is my job".

"Yeah," he stated, almost asking a question.

Eric looked around the room, hoping that Dash wasn't pulling a "Candid Camera" on him. No, he wasn't smart enough for that.

"I thought you knew where the gym was," Eric said, trying his best to sound casual.

While he was a good actor onstage, Eric couldn't pull this off.

"I know where it is," Dash snapped.

Eric stumbled back. Dash was still bigger than him and his fist would hurt if aimed correctly. Dash calmed down, looking around the room again.

"And why're you here?" he asked. "Aren't you usually with your nerd-ball friends?"

"Well," Eric said. "I just found out that there's gonna be a new guy transferring in, and his theatrical resume is a little impressive."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Well, I don't think you'd say that if someone came along, ready to take your basketball spot from you."

Dash's eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

"Know what?" Eric asked, a confused look on his face.

"Know that."

"Know what?"

"Know him."

"Know who?"

"Never mind," Dash shouted, storming out of the room.

Eric scratched his head as Dash ran. "Did he get hit in the head or did I?"

**0000000000000**

Junior year was off to a grand start (note the sarcasm) for young Mr. Fenton. He had almost been late, had argued with his father, accidentally broke three beakers in chemistry after taking two years to rebuild the teacher's confidence in him again, and, to top it all off, he couldn't figure out if Sam and Tucker had actually changed their schedules around at the last minute.

"This is gonna be a hell of a year," he muttered, not watching where he was going.

If Danny had been watching, he would've noticed that Star and Kwan were both walking down the other side of the hall. And if he had done all that, he wouldn't have collided with the hulking Asian and his petite girlfriend.

Danny crashed to the ground, unsure of how this was going to play out.

"Watch where you're going, Fenton!" Kwan shouted in an uncharacteristic bellow that left Danny shocked. Usually, Kwan was a pit-bull only when Paulina and Dash were around.

Those thoughts didn't stop him from opening his big mouth again.

"You're not the only one who uses the hall," he shot back. "Maybe if you and Star weren't so busy playing grab-ass, you'd have noticed me and…"

However, Danny didn't get the chance to say that as Kwan grabbed him by the shirt and flung him into a locker, a murderous look in his eyes.

"Apologize to her," Kwan snarled in a tone that roughly translated into "Apologize to me" in the language of idiot.

Danny raised his hands defensively and smiled that bullied teen smile. "Star," he began, "I'm sorry if I offended. But, if you had better taste in men, I would've have gone there."

Kwan cocked in his arm back, his fist balled, and swung forward. The blow would've connected if someone hadn't caught him. Danny's eyes opened and he saw Mr. Lancer, his massive arm wrapped around Kwan's, holding the student at bay.

"Mr. Chan," the out of shape teacher said, "I don't think this is the way to work out your rage."

Lancer looked at Danny, who was stunned by the older man's strength.

"And Mr. Fenton," he said, "we still haven't learned how to make friends."

Kwan yanked his arm free of Lancer's grip.

"If you would like to join me in Principal Ishiyama's office, Mr. Chan," he said. "Mr. Fenton will be joining us in a few minutes." He added, noticing Danny trying to slink away.

Danny turned around and followed the duo.

"Ms. DeLisle," Lancer turned his attention to Star. "You may go."

Danny was about to say something, but Star stepped on his foot. Not in a malicious away, but in a "Shut up, dumbass!" kinda way. He growled at her, trying not to say anything or betray the fact that she had done anything.

Danny followed Lancer and Kwan to the principal's office, his head dipped down like Charlie Brown.

'Sure is one hell of a way to start the year,' he thought.

Lancer escorted Kwan into the room. "Sit, Mr. Fenton," he ordered, pointing to a chair outside of the office.

Danny did as instructed and Kwan and Lancer disappeared into the office. Danny wanted to step out of the chair and just walk away when he saw Tucker moving down the hallway.

"Hey, Tuck," Danny called out, the first bright flicker in his burnt-out light bulb of a day.

Tucker, however, did not reply. In fact, he was ignoring Danny. As he moved in closer, Danny noticed that his friend was on the phone, arguing with someone.

"No!" Tucker shouted. "I've already told you, Crichton, I can't come in. You are in charge of Amity Park now."

Danny tilted his head, quizzically. What was Tucker talking about? He had resigned as Mayor before the end of their sophomore year.

"No!" Tucker shouted again, turning his attention back to the hallway.

Danny watched Tucker exit the hallway into the computer lab, where his conversation seemed to phase out of Danny's hearing.

**0000000000000**

Inside the gymnasium, Eric sat on the bleachers, his fellow theatre outcasts crowded around him.

"But, you don't want give us all the details," Carlton Floyd said, chuckling lustily.

Eric laughed at his friends' catcalls. Had he been capable of blushing, he would've at that moment.

"It was nothing, guys," he waved off.

"Nothing," Rory Pope blurted out, "I heard she was the daughter of…"

Eric's hand cut Rory off. "Please," he said. "I got hit enough this summer every time I mentioned the name, I don't need her to learn to fly and hit me some more."

"That's just fine," Gary Stark conceded. "But, how was she?"

The boys laughed immaturely at their leader. The girls, on the other hand, wanted to know if Ashley was really dating a boy or if she had made it up.

"What's he like?" Selena Compton asked, giggling uncontrollably.

"He's," Ashley paused for a moment, blushing at this mini-inquisition, "sweet."

Shelly cringed. "My experience says there is no such thing as a sweet guy."

"He is different," Audrey defended. "They went out together during the whole summer and he didn't once make a pass at me. Or try and feel her up."

"He's also smart," Ashley added.

"Sounds like a keeper, and a good actor," Shelly fired back to the twins.

"How come you can't trust that some guys aren't jerks like you-know-who?" Annie Benton argued.

"Voldemort!" the girls heard Eric shout.

Shelly retorted by throwing a pop bottle at him, cracking him in the head. He fell backwards, his friends rolling out of the way and letting him hit the ground.

"Why do you guys do that?" Audrey crowed.

"I've got bad bones," one stated. "I didn't see a thing," said another. "He might've fallen the other way."

"Typical," Shelly growled, looking back to Ashley, who was still gushing over her boyfriend.

Eric pulled himself to his feet, turning his attention back to his guy friends, who seemed fascinated at the fact that their leader had gotten a girl.

"So, how far do you think he got?" Carlton asked.

"I think he malfunctioned at the junction," Gary said bluntly.

Rory wretched. "You're sick, Stark."

Eric listened for a moment, the opening of a song playing in the air. He turned to see The Band playing the music from the entrance of the gym.

Eric smiled and rolled his eyes at the trio. "You guys just want the gory details?"

"Yes," Gary said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the history of "ever".

"Even if they're made up?" he asked.

Carlton shrugged. "It'd be nice if they weren't."

"Well, they probably will be," Eric said, chuckling.

"How cute was he?" Annie inquired to Ashley, who was blushing harder than ever.

"I can't really describe," Ashley said. "You'll just have to…"

She was cut off when she heard Eric sing, _"Summer lovin', had me a blast." _

_"Summer lovin', happened so fast," _Ashley added.

"_I met a girl," _he sang to the guys,_ "crazy for me." _

_"Met a boy cute as can be," _Ashley followed, speaking to the girls.

_**"Summer days driftin' away," **_the friends sang happily,_** "to uh-oh those summer **__**nights."**_

The group sprang to their feet, following the leads of their leaders, _**"Uh well-a, well-a, well-a huh!" **_

_**"Tell me more, tell me more--"**_ the guys begged.

_"Did you get very far?" _Gary asked, Eric shoving him back.

_**"Tell me more, tell me more--" **_the girls curiously asked.

Annie popped up behind Ashley, _"Like does he have a car?" _

_**"Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh!" **_

_"She swam by me," _Eric sang, making the swimming motions, _"she got a cramp." _He clutched his side, falling into their waiting arms.

_"He ran by me, got my suit damp," _Ashley explained, miming the same motions.

_"I saved her life, she nearly drowned," _boasted Eric.

_"He showed off, splashing around," _Ashley added, the girls, with the exception of Shelly, giggling.

Eric and Ashley linked hands and danced across the gym floor, _**"Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights!" **_

The group joined in, each one picking a partner while Eric danced with Audrey and Ashley. _**"Uh well-a, well-a, well-a huh!"**_

"_**Tell me more, tell me more…" **_the girls asked.

_"Was it love at first sight?" _Selena inquired innocently.

_**"Tell me more, tell me more…" **_the guys crowed.

_"Did she put up a fight?" _Rory suggested, moving his hips in a naughty fashion

_**"Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh!" **_the entire group sang, their dance motions becoming more and more fluid as they continued.

"_Took her bowling in the arcade," _Eric bragged, leading the boys up the stairs of the bleachers.

Down below them, Ashley skipped through the gym, the girls following her. _"We went strolling, drank lemonade," _she sang sweetly.

"_We made out under the dock,"_ Eric crooned, giving his friends something to go home with.

"_We stayed out 'till ten o'clock," _Ashley confided.

"Oh, rebel," Shelly quipped.

"Stick with the damn song," Ashley shot back.

Eric and Ashley turned back to each other, laughing as they did.

_**"Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights!" **_they proclaimed, followed by a chorus of theirfriends singing, _**"Uh well-a, well-a, well-a huh!" **_

The guys were crowded around Eric. _**"Tell me more, tell me more--" **_

_"But you don't gotta brag!" _Carlton sang.

"No, but you're making me," Eric argued.

The girls followed suit. _**"Tell me more, tell me more--"**_

"_Cause he sounds like a drag!" _Shelly trilled_. _

The group's dance moves once again took center stage, although this time, there were a few viewers for the group.

"_**Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop," **_they all sang, moving in rhythm with the music,_** "shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH!**_

"_He got friendly, holding my hand," _Ashley admitted.

_"While she got friendly down in the sand," _Eric squealed on-key.

Ashley made a face at Eric's little pervert moment. "_He was sweet, just turned sixteen." _

_"Well, she was good if you know what I mean," _Eric shot back.

_**"Woah!" **_their friends exclaimed.

_**"Summer heat," **_the two sang,_** "boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights." **_

They briefly held those notes as their chorus line added, "_**Woo, woo, woo--"**_

"_**Tell me more, tell me more--" **_the girls sang.

_"How much dough did he spend?"_ Annie asked.

_**"Tell me more, tell me more--" **_the guys added.

_"Could she get me a friend?" _Gary piped up, getting tossed aside by everyone as the music began to slow.

_"It turned colder," _she sang, a smile on her face when she saw one of the viewers,_ "but it didn't end." _

Carlton, Gary, and Rory turned to Eric, hoping that he still had his girl.

He quickly dashed their hopes. _"So I told her we'd still be friends."_

Ashley waved over to Nathan, who stepped out of the shadows. _"Time to meet my wond'rful guy!!"_

"_Wonder what she's doing now," _Eric pondered, finally sitting down.

_**"Summer dreams ripped at the seams," **_Eric and Ashley harmonized,_** "bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights---"**_ while the others sang in harmony, _**"Tell me more, tell me more!"**_

**0000000000000**

At the end of the day, the school was emptied of all its students, including our heroes.

"See you later, guys," Eric called out to his theatre friends, who were moving toward their van and leaving the premise.

"Hey," Tucker said, turning back to Danny and Sam, who were in the middle of a kiss.

He quickly turned to Nathan and Ashley, who were busy doing the same thing. Tucker whipped his head around and saw Eric and Audrey talking. This conversation was interrupted when Eric's cell phone rang. He answered it and his eyes lit up; it had to be Elle.

Tucker's focus landed entirely on Audrey. Ever since his conversation with Carla, the Cupid, he was unsure how to broach his burgeoning attraction to the tech support of the Ridley-Saxon Detective Agency. It would've been easier if she wasn't so rage-inducing. Or rude; she definitely ran the gauntlet when it comes to being a bitch.

"Foley," Audrey shouted, "what're you staring at me for?" She placed her hands on her hips, a look of "you wanna fight" on her face. "I know you want me and all, but just staring is sad."

"You're awfully sure of yourself," Tucker bantered back.

"It's a gift," she retorted. "Some call it ego. I call it confidence and positive self-image."

The sounds of the smooching couples finally reached her ears. She groaned.

"Foley," she said. "You wanna hit up Nasty Burger before we hack nasty burgers of our own watching?"

Tucker nodded as she forcefully grabbed him and dragged him toward the popular hangout, leaving their love-struck friends in the dust.

**0000000000000**

Back at the mansion, Rick Masters was putting the finishing touches on his newest work. Actually, it was his brother's project, but Vladimir wasn't there to gloat, so it was his job to do so. He placed the final plug in place, zipping up his jumpsuit, and activated his brother's old ghost portal.

The gate was slow to open, but soon the green swirling vortex that lead to worlds unknown to the common man stood before him. Rick smiled his indomitable smile and entered the portal, one step closer to his plan.

**0000000000000**

**A/N: Another chapter finished. I hope you enjoy. It took quite a while to write, hopefully it was worth the wait. **


	3. Steam Train

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story and my OCs. The rest all belongs to Butch Hartman, the various songwriters, and to the writers of any joke that may not be mine.**

**0000000000**

**The lights came up on Soulless Warlock, wearing a smoking jacket not dissimilar to that of Senor Senior, Sr. of **_**Kim Possible**_** fame, with a pipe clutched in his mouth. He blew on the device and bubbles popped out from the top. **

**He addressed the audience, "Hello, Constant Readers, many of you are probably wondering a simple question: Who in the blue hell is Rick Masters and why is he in a **_**Danny Phantom**_** fanfiction?" **

**Soulless Warlock waited for the laughter, but received nothing. **

**"Anyhoo," he said. "I've discovered that Vlad's family history has very rarely been fleshed out by the writers of this site," he explained. "And, considering his namesake had two brothers, one older, one younger, I couldn't help but wondered what the Masters family would be like if there were more of them." **

**Soulless Warlock took a sip of brandy before pressing on.**

**"As I was saying, Rick, or Radu, which is his birth name, is Vlad's baby brother. He was something of the black sheep of the family. He's nowhere near as smart as Vlad…To be completely honest, I'm ashamed that I even…"**

**"Excuse me!" a new voice exclaimed. **

**Soulless Warlock fell out of his chair, the pipe flying and the brandy spilling. **

**"How do these people keep getting in here?" Soulless Warlock asked God, pulling himself to his feet, where he was confronted by Rick Masters**

**The OC was fuming at his creator, steam coming out of his ears. **

**"Why are you here?" Soulless Warlock asked. "Don't you have plans to plot?" **

**Rick nodded angrily. "Yes, I do. But, I thought I'd take a minute to protect my honor since my creator doesn't have any use for it." **

**"Valid point," SW voiced, pushing past Rick and walking toward his desk. "I have no use for it. I mean, how much fun would a story be if the villain had honor?" **

**"Not very," Rick concurred. "But, I have honor as a gentleman who does not take kindly to being called a idiot…" he noticed that Soulless Warlock had retrieved a remote from his desk. "What is that?" **

**Soulless Warlock gave his creation a hallow smile. "Something I keep in handy in case my villains turn on me," he pointed the appliance at Rick. "Do you recall how that writer, Rob Phantom, completely wrecks your brother with that lever?" **

**Rick rolled his eyes, "Yes! It's all he ever talks about when he plots his revenge against the other people who've hurt him."**

**"How would you like to join that club?" Soulless Warlock asked. "I can make it happen with my Hurt Rick Remote." **

**"'Hurt Rick Remote?'" The youngest Masters inquired.**

**"Non-human names are not my strong suit!" SW yelled, his finger on the trigger. **

**"I've noticed," Rick countered. **

**SW pushed the button, bringing on a mallet from the ceiling of the room. The mallet cracked Rick in the forehead, knocking him to the ground. **

**"Strike one," the wizard-writer said, smiling for real this time. **

**Soulless Warlock pressed the button again, which opened the floor and sent Rick tumbling back into his part of the story. **

**0000000000**

Jack had just woken up from his nap, hoping that Maddie had put out something for him to snack on. He was still hungry following lunch. Scratch that, he would still be hungry if it wasn't for this damned heartburn. Maybe there were some antacids in his lab. He kept everything else down there, why not them?

Jack entered the living, moving toward his and his wife's private sanctum as fast as his lumbering frame could carry him.

"Maddie?" he called out, "are you still here?"

His wife didn't answer him. Jack reached behind his back, withdrawing an ecto-phaser, ready to strike if there was an intruder of the ghostly variety in his house. Jack moved as quietly as he could toward the kitchen, surveying the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a ham and egg sandwich and a note. Holstering his weapon, Jack approached the table. Taking the note in his massive hand, he learned that Maddie had gone to visit the Ridley-Saxon Detective Agency, as Scarlett had promised her the directions to the ecto-grenades, the one thing they could never figure out on their own.

Jack took a bite of the sandwich on the hotplate, cringing when he felt his chest tighten. Jack turned his attention to the medicine cabinet lodged above the sink. He opened the cupboard, pulling out the antacid tablets.

Jack poured himself some orange juice that his wife had left for him.

'Freshly squeezed,' he thought to himself. 'I love that woman.'

Jack swallowed the capsules, quickly downing them with his drink. It took a second, but his heartburn soon faded away. He wiped his brow and turned his attention to his lab. Maybe he would call Jazz, see how college was working out for her, or get some work done on his latest ghost-catching contraption before Maddie got home.

But, by the time he reached the basement, he was winded and struggling to get his breath back. Jack ran his hand through his graying hair, hoping that he would just have to hit the cardio machines at the gym to get some of his energy back.

"I hate getting old," he grumbled to no one in particular.

**0000000000**

"Kitty!" Johnny13 exclaimed, dodging a plate that soared out of the window of the bungalow he shared with his longtime girlfriend. "I swear that I am not cheating on you with the rocker whore!"

Kitty flung a motorcycle wheel at Johnny, who went intangible, the wheel passing through him.

"Are you touching my bike?" he screamed, turning corporeal again.

He got his answer when the handlebars cracked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Johnny rolled out of Kitty's rather long range, rubbing his now-red face. His groaning seemed to shield the sound of footsteps moving toward him.

"A lover's quarrel?" the figure inquired.

Johnny sprang to his feet, ready to fight. The figure remained in his place, showing no sign of intimidation.

"Who the hell are you?" Johnny barked.

"My name is irrelevant at the moment," the deep voiced figure stated. "What's the cause of this?"

"My girlfriend," Johnny growled. "She thinks I was cheating on her with Ember McClain."

Johnny scoffed at the thought.

"Like I really wanna go steady with her," Johnny said. "God only knows where she's been."

The figure laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I haven't heard anyone use the phrase 'go steady' in years," the man said. "Still, why should she think you were cheating on her?"

"Oh!" Johnny said, his pale face turning red. "That Phantom square."

The man's face remained obscured by his helmet, something that told Johnny he was either human or a severely deformed ghost.

"We got into it, sort like a turf war, at the Nasty Burger," Johnny explained. "When, out of nowhere, Ember and Kitty show up. And that's when it got really messy. Phantom knocked Kitty out, then he dropkicked me into Ember, which knocked her out. Phantom must've grown a sense of humor because he knocked me out, and I landed on Ember."

"Why would Kitty think you cheating on because of that?" the man asked.

Johnny's red face soon turned blue. "Because of how I landed. I landed…upside down while Ember was right side up…Do you get what I mean?"

The man caught what sounded like a guffaw in his throat.

"Ouch!" he declared.

Johnny snorted. "Then the kid waits for Kitty to get up and see what happened."

The figure cringed as the story continued.

"Kitty sees, she flips like a girl at an Elvis concert, and she blames me. Says I'm stepping out with the Rocker Whore."

"That's horrible," the man interjected. "I think you're just the ghost I was looking for."

Johnny tried to study this faceless being, unsure if this was going to be another Masters disaster. Nah, that cat was floating around in space, far from him, Kitty, or the entire Ghost Zone.

"For what?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing huge," the man stated, "just revenge."

"Revenge against who?"

"The Phantom kid."

Johnny's eyes lit up; this guy was speaking his language.

"What do I have to do?"

"Well," the man said, "speak to Kitty first, we'll need her for this."

Johnny looked at the bungalow, then back at the man offering him the chance at vengeance, then back at the bungalow, and finally, at the items that littered the ground.

"All right," he conceded. "But, hang on to me. She's got a nasty throwing arm, so we're not going there solid. Solid?"

"Solid." The man repeated, placing his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

**0000000000**

"Dash," Kwan called out, when the team's captain came darting into the room almost 15 minutes late for practice, "where have you been?"

Dash whipped off his letterman jacket, which was soaked through from the rain.

"Sorry," the jock said, moving toward his locker. "Is he here yet?"

"Who?" another basketball player asked.

"The new guy," Dash answered. "I wanna see if he's as good as everyone says he is."

"Afraid of losing your spot?" Kwan asked in a uncharacteristic rude manner.

"No!" Dash exclaimed. "I just don't want everyone to get all excited about this," he paused for a moment before mockingly saying, "hero, when we've already got the perfect team."

"Well, you won't have to wait long," the other player said. "He's waiting for us in the gym."

Dash's eyes grew wide, unsure of how to react to this. The guy wasn't even here for a day and he was already trying to top him.

**0000000000**

While this was going on, Eric had finally arrived outside of the green room. He had finally remembered that he was supposed to be there to welcome the new theatre member. He was met by Shelly, who looked even angrier than she usually did.

'Fine captain they picked,' an annoyed Shelly thought, wishing now that she smoked so she would have something to distract from the force of nature that had come barreling into the green room, bringing nature with him.

"Is he here yet?" Eric asked, dropping on all fours and shaking off the rain like a wet dog, dousing everyone near him. Which was, unfortunately for her, only Shelly.

"Yes," growled Shelly, her nails digging into her hands.

"Sweet," Eric said, grabbing the doorknob, his legs taking their traditional beginning of the year stance before making his theatrical entrance into the room. "And three, two…"

"Will you just open the damn door?" Shelly screeched.

"All right, fine," an offended Eric shot back. "But, he's gonna get the wrong idea about us if I can't do my entrance.

Eric opened the door, tilting his head in surprise at what he saw.

**0000000000**

Dash lead his team into the gym where he found two young men standing on the basketball court, the young African-American one dribbling the ball and sinking basket after basket while the four new students cheered from the stands. The white, shorter young man was watching the scene unfold from another bleacher that was by the entrance to the green room.

"Are you Remy Colville?" Dash called out, which stopped the young man in his place, still never missing a basket.

"As a matter a fact," he said, a confident swagger in his tone, "I am. And you are?"

Dash was flabbergasted at Remy's presumed arrogance.

**0000000000**

**"To be honest, I don't think Dash should feel any of those things, seeing as he can't spell half of them." Soulless Warlock joked.**

**0000000000**

"Dash Baxter," the young captain stated. "I am here to…to…to…"

"Welcome you," Kwan added, trying not to laugh.

"Welcome you," Dash looked back, looking for confirmation, which he got when Rey Gonzales and Kwan nodded, "to Casper High."

"I already got that speech from Mr. Lancer and from Coach Hopper," Remy said, turning his attention back to the hoop.

Dash slapped the ball out of Remy's hand.

"I came here to say hi to you," Dash began, his temper creeping into his voice, "I don't know who you think you are."

**0000000000**

While this was happening, Eric and the theatre group had entered the gym, looking around for their new recruit. They spotted a handsome young man with a well-kept head of thick brown hair was sitting on the bleachers watching the drama going on between the basketball players.

"I think we better get him out of here," Annie suggested. "It's their day to have the gym."

"Yeah," Carlton piped up. "And I have no intention of playing keep-away with my inhaler."

"I'll go," Eric said, "they all kinda like me."

"That's cause you haven't knocked out the mascot since last year," Selena quipped.

Eric rolled his eyes and darted toward the bleachers, getting the young man's attention by tripping and landing face first on the floor.

"Are you all right?" the deep voice of the stranger asked.

Eric pulled himself up. "I'm okay," he said, rubbing his face, checking his nose in case Dash's fix-up was ruined.

Eric took a seat on the bleachers.

"Are you Reed Fletcher?" Eric asked, hoping this was the guy he was looking for.

"As a matter fact I am," Reed said, half-smiling at the captain of the theatre troupe.

**0000000000**

"I don't know who you think you are," Dash declared, his finger in Remy's face.

"You don't know me," Remy said, The Band appearing in the gym, "but you will."

The music began to play as Remy used his foot to bounce the ball back into his hands.

"Let me introduce myself," he said arrogantly.

The music took a sort of R&B funk sound as Remy began to sing, _"Submitted for your approval, the future of basketball," _he tossed the ball to Dash, quickly stealing it back,_ "the man with the muscle," _he flexed for the cameras of the three people on the opposite side of the gym, _"and the man with the moves." _

Remy dribbled the ball, racing down the other side of gym, sinking another basket.

_"__Submitted for your approval,"_ he sang, dodging Dash's defensive block and sinking the ball again,_ "the man who's too fast to fall," _he tossed the sphere at Dash, who ducked,_ "the man who can hustle," _the ball bounced off of the wall and landed back in Remy's hands,_ "and the man who can fly," _he turned his back to the hoop and scored a three-pointer without looking, _"who always is hot when it's time for the shot." _

Remy waltzed over to the bleachers, singing to the trio, who took on the role of interviewers desperate for a comment.

_"__Cause at any time you want me at all," _he declared,_ "any rhyme or reason, brother, I'm the brother you call to play." _He whipped around to the theatre group, who seemed enthralled by his performance. _"Spring or Summer, Winter or Fall," _Remy listed,_ "any time or season, catch the boy who's moving the ball away."_

The trio hopped off of the bleachers, joining Remy in a jog around the gym.

_"__It's called a Steam Train, coming down the track!" _Remy sang, his shiny teeth glistening in the lights. _"Better watch your step, better watch your back, can't you see the shadow, fast and black, and the Steam Train's rolling by." _

He stopped and cut to the center of the court, catching another ball.

_"__Steam Train chuggin' down the hill," _he declared, his hand mimicking a conductor on a bell, _"if you don't move now then you never will. He's on your tail and he's in for the kill when the Steam Train's rolling by." _

**"****He's better than Magic Johnson," **the tan-skinned girl sang.

The other young man added, **"The man's all talk, no action!" **

**"****My subjects agree," **Remy asserted.

_**"**__**Toot, toot**_!" the other girl jumped next to the other one, mimicking Remy's train whistle._** "Here comes the Steam Train!" **_

**"****Bigger than Michael Jordan!" **the boy sang, his pale skin gleaming in the lights.

**"****Yeah, yeah!" **Remy harmonized.

The trio closed in on Remy. _**"Prepare for attack when the train's on the track."**_

_"__Listen, I have got my hands on the wheel,"_ Remy sang, his hand moving as if driving a car.

**_"_**_**Someone's got to meet him," **_the trio added, joining Remy in his 'car',_** "taking on the train's gonna seal your fate!" **_

_"__Watch me as I line up a deal with Nike and Adidas," _Remy proclaimed, spinning the group into a chorus line.

Dash watched in horror as the basketball team bounced to the music, as if wordlessly telling him he was old news.

**_"_**_**All the world is starting to feel the weight," **_the team joined with the quartet,_** "of the Steam Train coming down the track…" **_Dash felt as if they were singing to him._** "Better watch your step…" **_the group closed in on him._** "Better watch your back…"**_

_"__Better keep your eyeballs open, Jack," _Remy cautioned.

'My name isn't Jack,' Dash thought, moving out of the way.

**_"_**_**When the Steam Train's rolling by**_," Remy sang with the tan-skinned girl as Remy's posse joined with him, _**"Steam Train chuggin' down the hill."**_

_"__If you want to live," _Remy added, tossing the ball to Dash,_ "better don't stand still." _

Dash caught the ball, only for it to be stolen from him again.

**_"_**_**He's on the move," **_he turned to find Remy playing keep away with him again,_**"and he's in for the kill," **_Remy pulled out a few of his Globetrotter moves, taunting the bully player,_**"and the steam train's rolling by!" **_

Remy tossed his arm up, faking Dash, who leapt into the air.

"You don't know me," Remy stated. "The last time I saw my father I was five years old." Dash realized he had been tricked, diving for Remy, who dodged him. "He hadn't been home for two months. He came into the apartment at 3 o'clock in the morning," Dash missed another attempt to steal the ball, "set fire to the drapes and carpets, woke up me and my sister, carried us outside, then walked away while we watched the building burn down," Remy landed another three pointer. "You don't know me, but you will."

Rey tossed Remy a new ball. _"__A new world just across the river-__"_ he described.

_**"**__**Just across the river there's-" **_his posse chorused.

He joined in with them. _**"A new world where I'll have it all!" **_

He turned to the now-excited team.

**_"_**_**A new world just around the corner!" they all exclaimed. "Here it comes! Here it comes!"**_

The gym lights came all the way up, flashbulbs going off as the entire basketball team and all the surrounding folks joined.

**_"Gotta win, gotta run, gotta move, gotta go, gotta leave all thoughts behind him! He's gotta fly, he's gotta fly!" _**Their dance moves became more fluid and energetic. _**"Steam Train, he's got places to go, no one ever finds him! Steam Train's movin' on with the show! Good-bye, good-bye!" **_Remy separated from the group, everyone waving and taking pictures. **_"Look out! Here comes the Steam Train."_**

Remy held the final note of each stop in the last refrain as the chorus sang.

_**"It's called a Steam Train coming down the track, better watch your step, better watch your back. Can't you see the shadow fast and black and the Steam Train's rolling by! Steam Train chuggin' down the hill, if you don't move now then you never will. He's on your tail and he's in for the kill when the Steam Train's rolling…" **_He rolled the ball down his arm, stooping it on his shoulder. _"Steam Train's rolling…"_ He rolled it onto his other shoulder, down his arm, and back into his hand. **_"Steam Train's rolling…"_**

Everyone faded out, the music slowing and the lights dimming, leaving only his posseto finish,_** "By..."**_

Remy moved into the spotlight. "You don't know me," he repeated. "There were 12 boys in my 5th grade class at Sojourner Truth. 4 of them are in jail, 6 of them are dead, and Gordon Connors works at Twin Donut on 125th Street." He turned his back to the hoop a half-court away and let the ball fly. "You don't know me," the ball got nothing but net, "but you will."

Remy and his hangers-on walked off to join the rest of the team, leaving Dash at a loss for words.

"Did you?" Dash sputtered to Kwan, who was toweling off his head, all that dancing really tiring. "Did he? What the?"

"I did," Kwan answered. "He did. And, I agree, what the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Dash said, finally completing a full sentence.

**0000000000**

"That was amazing!" Eric exclaimed as he and the others reentered the green room. "God," he said, turning to Reed, "if a basketball player could do that, I can't wait to see what you can do."

Reed's eyes bugged out. "I can't do that."

Shelly groaned. 'Looks like I'm stuck with Eric in the lead for another year.'

"The basketball stuff, I mean."

"Praise the Lord!" Shelly exclaimed, getting looks from the other theatre folk.

"Okay," Eric said, realizing that this might be a challenge from the new guy.

And no way in hell was he going to be shown up like Dash was.

"Let's see what you got!" Eric insisted.

"Sorry," Reed said.

"What?" Eric asked, his jaw almost hitting the floor.

"I don't take challenges," Reed added. "I just do what I have to do and don't waste my voice on things like that."

Eric sputtered for a comeback, wishing Ashley was there, since she'd know what to say.

"I just came here to meet all of you," continued Reed. "I hope we can all be friends and make this the best year the theatre department has ever had."

'He's perfect,' Shelly thought. 'No dramatics, no shouting, no pointless demonstration of skills. Short and succinct greetings and farewells. He might just be the one.'

**0000000000**

Danny looked out the window of the Nasty Burger, the rain pouring down harder than ever.

"I can call up Porter," Sam suggested.

Danny snapped out of his rage at the weather. "I thought you hated asking him to drive us places?"

"I do hate asking him to do that," she said. "But, I do like talking to him."

"Or we could call our dad," Ashley interjected.

"He wouldn't mind coming down," Audrey said. "He loves this kind of weather. Says it makes him feel like he's in an action movie."

"You can always fl…" Tucker was cut off by Sam's heel connecting with his foot. "You can always call your dad," he amended.

This little moment caught Ashley's eye. What did Tucker almost say?

"No," Danny said. "I don't see him right now."

"What about your mom?" Tucker interjected.

"She's a better choice," Danny said, the familiar blue trail of his Ghost Sense escaping his lips. 'Crap!'

Danny looked around, hoping that the danger was not close by. At least then he'd have a shot at not arousing any suspicions from the Saxon girls.

_"Oh where, oh where has Danny Phantom gone?"_ a female voice warbled off-key. _"Oh where, oh where could he be?"_

Danny craned his head around and saw Kitty standing on the counter, the acne-laced manager under her arm in a chokehold. Johnny13 was bringing up the front, his shadow aimed at the unsuspecting civilians.

"Damn it," Danny muttered. "Do these two ever learn?"

Danny looked around any possible escape routes. He knew he should've gone public when he had the chance.

"Damn," he muttered again.

"Listen," Johnny called out, "All we want is that Phantom square. We're just waiting for him to show and when that's all done, we'll let you go."

"What?" Kitty asked. "No mayhem. No assorted chaos. What happened to the man I love?"

"He decided revenge was far sweeter than any prank he could ever play," Johnny confessed, turning his attention back to their own set of his and her hostages.

"Are you gonna turn into a stiff?" Kitty inquired.

"Too late for that," Danny quipped.

The ghostly pair turned their attention to gutsy teen.

"Danny, get down," Tucker said through pursed lips.

He wasn't sure what his friend was planning, but he knew that it could be bad in the long run if he did what he looked like we was going to do.

"Check this out," Kitty laughed. "We got ourselves a hero."

Johnny mentally commanded his shadow to grab Danny. It took the young superhero, pulling him toward his enemies. Sam instinctively reacted, trying to jump to her feet. Tucker stopped her.

"Tucker, what're you doing?" Sam shouted.

"We have to wait," Tucker said. 'Oh Lord, I'm the responsible one,' he thought. 'This is a sad day.'

"We need to do something," Sam countered.

"I know, and I think I know what."

Tucker army crawled toward his bag, his PDA holstered in the side pocket. He managed to grab it without the two ghouls noticing. He did notice something odd, though. Well, as odd as something could be in this situation. Ashley had knocked Audrey to the floor, trying to keep her from really causing a scene.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Getting back-up," he answered, pressing the send button. "I hope."

Johnny cracked Danny in forehead. "He even looks like the Phantom kid," he joked, pushing Danny around. "Think you can be a hero just cause you look like one?"

"Johnny, stopped messing around," commanded Kitty. "You said we're here for Phantom, so let's just trash this knob and keep looking."

"Aw," Johnny sighed. "Okay."

Johnny snapped his fingers and his shadow flung Danny out of the window. Danny landed in a dumpster, the lid slamming shut.

"And it's good!" Johnny shouted, his arms up like he scored a field goal.

Audrey rolled out her twin's grip, her hand back in her pocket.

"Tucker, Sam," she said, withdrawing a pipe. "I need you two stay out of the way. No matter what happens."

Before Sam or Tucker could say anything, Audrey pressed the button on the side of the pipe and it turned into an ecto-staff.

"You let her carry that thing?" Sam asked Ashley, who had crawled toward them.

Ashley shrugged. "She's actually quite good with it."

Audrey sprang to her feet, the staff extended out, cracking Kitty across the neck. She dropped the manager, dodging Audrey as she swung again. Audrey sprang up on the staff, her foot connecting with a stunned Johnny's face.

Audrey tumbled across the floor, preparing to strike. Johnny ordered his shadow to attack. The shadow grabbed her staff and yanked it, the force pulling her to the ground.

"The shadow's alive!" she exclaimed as Kitty slid underneath her and punched her in the face.

"Technically," Kitty mused.

Audrey released her grip on the staff and sprang back to her feet, blocking the next attack from the she-ghost. Audrey held on to Kitty's arms until she went intangible. The young warrior slipped through the ghost, only to be greeted by a knee to the face by Johnny, knocking back her into his shadow's range. The shadow swung the staff, cracking her in the back of the head. Audrey dropped like a sack of potatoes, clutching her neck.

"Any other takers?" Johnny pondered aloud.

"Yeah," a new, decidedly male, voice said. "How about me?"

Johnny and Kitty turned to see Danny standing before them, everyone else out of the restaurant, watching the scene unfold in the pouring rain.

"Just the guy we were looking for." Johnny growled, getting ready to fight.

"Well, you got me," Danny snarled.

**0000000000**

At Masters' Manor, Rick sat at the main screen, the helmet from his ecto-travel suit on the neck rest of the chair. He smiled and withdrew his cell phone. Dialing the number, he was connected to his partner in crime.

"Patrick," he said. "It's Rick. I wanted to know if everything is finished."

The Masters' smile curled up.

"Yes, thank you."

He disconnected the call and returned to watching Danny battle it out with the ghostly couple.

"Enjoy this fight, Daniel," he growled evilly. "It's going to be your easiest struggle from here on out."

Rick reached across the keyboard and pressed the record button. What was to come was going to require he know what Danny Phantom was capable of.

**0000000000**

**A/N: And another chapter is done! I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I cannot make any promises to update at an exorbitantly quick rate, but I will do the best I can.**


	4. Something in the Water They Drink

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story and my OCs. The rest all belongs to Butch Hartman, the various songwriters, and to the writers of any joke that may not be mine.**

**0000000000**

Danny dodged Johnny as his ghostly foe swung his shadow at him, blocking a kick from Kitty. He rolled over the back of his ghostly foe before Johnny's shadow reacted, swinging the pole at him. Danny went intangible, letting the pole take out the cash register instead.

'Better take this someplace else,' Danny thought, watching as the ensuing battle tore apart his favorite hangout.

He turned tangible, only to have Johnny kick him in the side of the face. As Danny stumbled forward, Kitty and Shadow grabbed him, launching him through the window. Danny was barely able to go intangible in time to phase through the crowd.

"Did we all just get laid?" Carter Creed asked, as Danny went visible, rolling out into the street. Sam rolled her eyes. "Of course he'd think that."

Danny did a Shawn Michaels kip-up as Kitty launched her Vanishing Kiss at him. Danny ducked and the spell hit a nearby car, which vanished into thin air.

"That was my car!" cried the acne-riddled manager.

Danny, Johnny and Kitty's battle began to intermingle with the thunderstorm that had hit Amity Park almost an hour ago.

"Where are his parents?" Sam asked desperately.

Tucker shrugged frantically. "I sent them the text; they should be here by now."

Sam turned her attention back to the fight. Danny could normally dispatch these two by himself. They were more aggressive than usual, but why?

**0000000000**

At the Prometheus, Maddie's bag lay beside her as she and Martin continued their noisy experimentation on the ecto-grenades, her phone's distress signal shaking the bag. Scarlett Saxon walked into the lobby, putting in her earplugs; she had always thought that Maddie was the sane one in her relationship. But, you put her in the same room with Martin and those damn ecto-grenades and you had a Molotov cocktail of trouble.

Scarlett noticed that Maddie's bag was glowing.

"Maddie?" she called out. "Maddie? Your phone is ringing."

Maddie looked up, reading her friend's lips. She looked down at her bag, reaching in and looking down at the text.

"I have to go," she said, darting to the door. "I'll call you later."

"See ya', Maddie," Martin said, continuing to work on the grenades, which cued Scarlett to put her earplugs back in.

**0000000000**

Jack moved up the steps, a lot slower than usual, the text warning that Danny was in trouble ringing constantly. First, he missed it because he couldn't hear it, now this damn heartburn was keeping him from moving as fast as he could. Was he in the age range that made acid-reflux disease a risk?

Jack stopped to catch his breath, scooping his phone off of the counter. He grunted, trying to force more energy back into his body when he read the text. Danny needed him.

**0000000000**

Eric felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket; he began to chuckle inappropriately before he realized that it was the special vibrate that Ashley used.

"Ew!" he declared, pulling out the phone and reading the text of, "Get down to NB NOW!"

Eric looked around; no one seemed to need him at the moment. He went for the exit of the green room.

"And just where are you going?" Shelly asked in her own passive-aggressive manner.

"Just got a text from Ashley," he said, "she needs me for something."

He was about to leave when he heard Shelly say, "Do you see how irresponsible our captain is?"

She thought he was what now? Eric felt the urge to throttle the arrogant girl, but let it subside.

'Sorry, Ash,' he thought, shutting off his phone. 'Got something I have to do first.'

**0000000000**

Danny rolled out of the way of Johnny's attacking shadow, not seeing it hook a nearby streetlamp. The young hero sprang back to his feet and blocked Kitty's kick. He rolled over her back and was knocked by Johnny's fist. Danny tumbled back into a head butt from Kitty, knocking him for an even bigger loop.

Danny was now distracted by the stars floating around his head when the shadow swung the streetlamp at him, full force. Danny barely went intangible fast enough to dodge the attack.

The lamp stopped when it collided with a nearby store window.

"That could've been real bad," Danny said groggily, ducking again when the shadow tried his luck for a second time.

Danny shook his head, giving him the wherewithal to flip over the attacking shadow, which ended up leveling his charging host.

"Idiot," Kitty muttered though a facepalm.

Danny shot into the air, as if daring the ghosts to follow him. They, just as he thought they would, took off after him.

**0000000000**

During all of his madness, the Amity Park Nightly News and their newest reporter had set up shop in the center of town, hoping that their source, Danny Phantom 24/7, hadn't been hacked by the Twitternet Bandit.

The well-coifed reporter stepped out in front of the camera, shielded by a rain tent.

"This is Chet Ubetcha," he declared in that deep anchorman voice, "coming to you live from Center Town in Amity Park, where we have received word that local hero, Danny Phantom, is locked in a life and afterlife struggle with two of his mortal ecto-enemies!"

Chet and the cameras looked into the sky, knowing that the boom was about to be lowered. They didn't have to wait long as a streak of blue light fell from the sky, smashing into the ground, knocking the extremely tall reporter and his colleagues to the ground.

Chet was barely able to dodge what came next. Danny and Johnny fell from the sky, Danny attempting to use Johnny as a cushion.

However, the 50s phantom went intangible and passed through the ground, causing Danny to slam into the ground.

"Ah!" Danny screamed.

His pain tripled when Johnny's shadow barreled toward him, cracking him in the stomach, then the jaw, which launched him through the air. Danny flew over the hole Kitty had made, barely dodging her dreaded Vanishing Kiss in time.

Danny charged an ecto-blast and fired into the hole, striking Kitty as she sprang toward him. Johnny popped out of his hiding place and was met with the same act from the halfa hero.

"Shit," Danny hissed, trying his best to hold his form. 'Cameras just had to be everywhere.'

The dust began to settle around where Kitty and Johnny were last standing. Danny took attack stance, ready for the next wave.

**0000000000**

"And Danny Phantom is just waiting," Chet whispered into the camera, which was locked in a close-up on the journalist, "waiting as if the battle isn't over. We'll stay with the battle for as long as we can."

**0000000000**

Danny waited for a moment, knowing that Johnny, Kitty, and that damn shadow could be hovering around him anywhere.

'Be mindful of your surroundings, Danny,' Maddie's voice calmly instructed from the back of Danny's mind, 'and the battle is won.'

Danny closed his eyes, drew a long breath, and exhaled, striking out and punching Kitty in the mouth as she prepared the Vanishing Kiss again. Danny struck out again, this time hook-kicking Johnny in the back of the head.

Danny landed on the ground, silently cursing the darkness the rain created. The shadow could be hiding anywhere. Danny let out another breath, waiting for the slightest hint of movement from the darkness.

**0000000000**

The Fenton Assault Vehicle pulled up next to the Nasty Burger, the passenger side window wide open.

"Get in," Jack commanded, opening the backdoor.

Danny's friends hopped into the back of the vehicle. They looked around, hoping to see Maddie.

"Mr. Fenton," Sam said, "where's Mrs. Fenton at?"

"She was at the Prometheus," Jack informed the goth girl and the tech nerd. "She's on the Specter Cycle. She'll meet up with us when we find Danny."

Jack had to catch his breath. Sam could tell something was wrong with the normally jovial big man, as he was pale and seemed disoriented.

Jack's voice yanked Sam out of her thoughts. "Speaking of, where is he?"

Tucker checked his PDA.

"Center Town!" Tucker declared and was launched out of the three-seater couch as Jack spun the AV around and darted for his favorite shortcut to Center Town.

"Buckle up," ordered Jack, stepping on the gas, "and tell Maddie we found him."

**0000000000**

Rick Masters laughed at the scene playing out before his eyes. This kid was good. No wonder Vlad had lost in the end.

**0000000000**

**"It also helps that Vlad was a total fruit-loop with an ego the size of the Packers winning streak," Soulless Warlock mused to himself, watching the scene playing out in front of him. "I mean, anyone that cocky is gonna lose in the end." **

**0000000000 **

"My brother was not a fruit-loop, you overcompensated…"

Rick didn't get a chance to finish that counter. Soulless Warlock clicked the "Embarrass Rick" remote and a bucket of green ooze poured onto the head of the villain.

"I hate you," Rick muttered.

**0000000000**

**"I'm not too fond of you either," Soulless Warlock stated. **

**0000000000**

Maddie spun the Specter Cycle around and followed the message Tucker had sent her to Center Town. She stopped for a second, checking the weaponry on the bike and to make sure her Ecto-Phaser was fully charged.

"I'm coming, Danny," she said under her breath, kicking the stand aside and zipping toward her son and his battle.

**0000000000**

Johnny and Kitty had the upper-hand, they knew that, and, more importantly, Danny knew that. Even if they couldn't touch him, the shadow could. Danny vanished from sight.

"This is Chet Ubetcha," the reporter reiterated, "and I could believe what I am not seeing. Danny Phantom and the ghostly duo he has been battling since earlier this afternoon are gone."

The reporter and his crew looked up from behind their hiding places, only to be knocked over when the three ghosts went visible, Danny dodging the attacks of the ghost couple who seemed ready to rip his head off.

'All this over a little prank,' Danny thought, dodging the kick from Johnny. 'Where in the hell did they get these moves?'

While Danny was fighting with the ghosts, Chet stood up, checking the puddle he landed next to, to make sure his hair was in place. He suddenly felt a chill run up his back, something that only happened when imminent danger was approaching him.

Chet turned to see Johnny's shadow move out of the darkness, a malevolence in its presence that was all brand new.

"Ahhhhhh!" Chet screamed, getting Danny's attention.

Danny ducked fast enough for Johnny and Kitty to roundhouse each other in the neck. Danny shot out from in between the lovers and charged for the big-haired reporter. He grabbed Chet, dodging the claw fist of the shadow just in time.

Danny placed the terrified journalist on the ground. "Do you guys just gravitate toward danger?" he asked.

Chet shrugged, "Honestly, I think it's the other way around."

Danny thought about that.

"Oh, crap," he said, "I forgot about the shadow."

He turned his attention back to his foes, only to see that Johnny's shadow had rejoined it's host and it's host's girlfriend, and all three of them seemed to be looking forward to putting his head on a pike.

Johnny and Kitty charged at Danny, who braced for impact, shoving Chet out of the way. That impact never came. Well, it did, but not in the way Danny had expected. As the ghostly duo and the shadow hurtled themselves at him, two anti-ecto-lasers flew out of the air, striking them from opposite sides.

Danny did a quadruple-take, finally spotting his parents, his mother on the Specter Cycle and his father standing on the side of the Fenton AV. Now the odds had definitely been evened out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Amity Park," Chet proclaimed, "I think we can breathe a sigh of relief. Danny Phantom and those whacky ghost-hunters, Jack and Maddie Fenton, have taken out the threat." Then a thought dawned on Chet, "Hey, Phantom and Fenton. That's funny, you'd think they were related."

No sooner had Chet said that, then Johnny and Kitty sprang out of the smoke. Jack dropped from the AV, his gun at the ready. He focused his aim on Johnny and that shadow when a stabbing pain coursed through his left arm.

Maddie fired, nailing Kitty and slamming her into Johnny again. She looked up to see Jack drop his gun. Danny turned his attention to his mother when he heard her strangled scream. He craned his head around to see his father fall to the ground, clutching at his chest.

The two darted for the fallen Jack, Sam and Tucker racing out of the AV to check on their best friend's father.

With this unfolding scene, Chet Ubetcha was, for once, almost at a loss for words.

"This is terrible," he almost whispered. "Jack Fenton has collapsed. I'm not sure if he is…" Chet couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. "He may have been injured in the battle…"

Johnny and Kitty sprang to their feet, seeing the distracted Phantom and the other squares that just ruined their fun. They smiled at each other, ready to attack.

_Johnny, Kitty, that's enough!_ Rick barked through the communicators. _You've given me what I need._

"But, what about my revenge?" Johnny asked.

_You'll get it,_ Rick reassured him, _but not now. Understood?_

Johnny watched as Danny and the others crowded around Maddie as she began CPR on her fallen husband.

"Fine," Johnny sneered.

And, with that, he and Kitty vanished from the scene.

**0000000000**

The scene that was unfolding in Amity Park caught the attention of a man meditating in a Zen-La monastery in the upper levels of the Karachi Mountains. The silver-haired man opened his eyes.

"Jack?" he said, climbing to his feet. "Madeline? Daniel?"

He stepped into the sunlight that seemed to peel off from the blinds in his cell. The intermittent light revealed the sad, bearded face of Vlad Masters. There was danger coming toward his former friends. They may need him.

He slipped into the form of Vlad Plasmius and hovered out of the monastery, hoping to reach Jack before it was too late. Too late for redemption. For something that would help him make amends for his sins.

**0000000000**

**A/N: Another chapter in the chute! So, Vlad is back, and Jack is at death's door. Gimme the DL on what you thought of this chapter. **


	5. A Vlad Situation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story and my OCs. The rest all belongs to Butch Hartman, the various songwriters, and to the writers of any joke that may not be mine.**

**0000000000**

The images flooded his mind as quickly as the borrowed air moved through his constricted lungs. They played like a movie, like one of those foreign films he never understood but pretended to anyway because Maddie seemed to love them.

Danny fighting with a duo of ghosts…Maddie arriving at the scene…Jazz, his beautiful Jasmine, as she prepared for freshman orientation…Learning the truth about Vlad…Learning the truth about Danny…Jazz and Danny as children…Maddie, the very first day they met…

The images started to fade, the world was going black. No, there was still too much to do…They still needed him…Maddie still needed him…

**0000000000**

Maddie felt as if a divine hand reached down from heaven and had just ripped her out of her body. There was no possible way Jack, **her** Jack had had a heart attack. Sure, this sort of thing happened to other men his size, but they weren't as active as him. This happened to other people, to other men, not her husband.

"Mrs. Fenton," a kindly voice jerked Maddie out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see Dr. Charles Kane, a gray-haired, grandfatherly man who served as Chief of Staff at Amity General, standing by her side.

"Yes," Maddie said, springing out of her chair.

Dr. Kane's presence was not lost on Danny and the others, who had beaten her to her feet.

"Is my husband alright?" Maddie asked, trying to keep the timbre of her voice level.

Dr. Kane nodded, relief washing over Maddie and the kids.

"Considering the circumstances, he is very lucky," he said.

"The circumstances?" piped Sam, whom Danny had been clinging to for the last four hours.

"Mr. Fenton suffered a serious myocardial infarction," Kane explained. "Had he been alone, this could have been far worse. We've gone through all the usual treatments, we've possibly dissolved the clot, but the next 24 hours will be extremely critical."

Danny wanted to grab the doctor and throttle him. That was the best they could do? This was the best they could do for his father? He wanted to react, but felt frozen in his spot, Sam hanging onto him and Tucker, unsure what constituted as appropriate friend touching in a time of crisis, keeping him at arms' length, ready to do his part when needed.

**0000000000**

Vlad Masters and his ghostly alter ego were wanted men, Vlad knew this. Still, redemption did not pay a second glance to things like the laws of man. He craned his head through a wall, his intangible, invisible form not getting a first glance from any of the people passing through the halls.

He wanted to reach out to Maddie and Danny, to tell them Jack would be fine. Reassure them that they had his support, but something stopped him. Vlad slipped back through the wall when the familiar gust of blue breath escaped Danny's lips.

Vlad knew that his presence was something that would have the opposite effect that he wanted on Danny. Danny would lash out; possibly hurt himself or others in the process. No, now was not the time to act. But, there was something he could do for the Fenton family.

**0000000000**

Jazz Fenton raced through the halls of Amity General, wishing, for once, she had her brother's speed or ability to fly. She stopped, trying to catch her breath, her eyes showing the obvious signs of crying and panic. She had had a hard time deciphering Danny's garbled message until Sam finally got control of the phone and told her that her father may have had a heart attack.

The drive in would've have made her crazy if she was alone. Where the hell was he?

"Jazz?" a distinctively male voice called out.

Jazz turned and saw Lucas Webber following after her.

"You disappeared on me," he said. "Is this the floor?"

"Yeah," Jazz said, nodding almost uncontrollably.

Lucas saw this and grabbed her head. "Calm down," he said, his voice soothing and calm. "You mom and brother are going to need you to be strong. Okay?"

"What if he dies?" Jazz stammered. "What if he dies and I don't get to say goodbye?"

"He's going to be fine," Lucas said. "If any of the stories you've told me about him is true, he's gonna make it."

Jazz seemed to believe this. She caught her breath, wiping her eyes.

"My sister and I went through the same thing when my dad had a heart attack a couple years ago," Lucas said, following Jazz toward the waiting room of the cardiology wing of the hospital. "And he's fine now, and your dad will be too."

"I know," Jazz said, biting her lower lip. "I'm just scared."

Lucas nodded. "That's alright," he said. "I'm here if you need me."

**0000000000**

Elliot Ridley moved through the catacombs of the Amity Park postal service. The shrouded sun would not have impeded him if he had chosen to drive to the building. The lower levels of the city just made his destination a little closer.

Elliot stepped into the circle that decorated the floor of the no-delivery section of the building. It was an ornate piece, a marking of secret society that had long since been disbanded. Still, the past always had a way of catching up with the world. He reached into his pocket, producing a handful of white sand that he used to circle the outer indentations of the marking.

The wall, decorated by pictures of long-serving postal workers, began to spring around, moving like the cogs that powered the magical stairwell in Hogwarts. A door formed in the center of the wall, the pictures hovering out, waiting for the summoner to cross the threshold.

Elliot pushed the door open; the sounds of the hinges creaked, and entered the darkened room. He readjusted his eyes to the darkness, moving slowly through the hall that he knew would lead him to his destination.

Elliot moved closer to the light that was located in the end of the hall, the sounds of singing filling the narrow space he was walking down.

'Why do they have to be so theatrical?' Elliot thought, trying his best to wipe off the amused look on his face.

He reached out to the light, bracing himself for the next magic trick of the day. The light amplified, almost blinding the tall, pale man. When he opened his steel blue eyes, he was back in the Temple of Light.

"What do you want, Ridley?" an annoyed, Bea Arthur-like voice asked the paranormal detective.

Elliot turned to see Pearl, the Oracle, a figure dressed in an Ancient Grecian ensemble and full body makeup that made her look like a living statue.

Elliot began to speak, "I'm here for…"

"Clockwork," interrupted Pearl.

"Yes," Elliot stated. "Are going to do this the whole time?"

"Possibly," Pearl said, a smile forming on her face.

Elliot and the oracle stood in silence for a few moments.

"I need to know something," Elliot finally said.

Pearl waved her hand, conjuring two chairs. She offered Elliot a seat.

Pearl's face softened to one of concern. "Start talking," she commanded.

**0000000000**

Danny wasn't sure if it was last year or maybe six months ago, but he remembered watching the 1978 Superman movie with his father. Not a bad movie, but there was one scene that he remembered vividly. It was the scene where Pa Kent died; he had a heart attack and he died right in front of his son. Despite all of Superman's gifts, he couldn't save his father from something so simple.

Danny remembered looking at his father, watching the movie with the enthusiasm of a 10-year-old, drinking his Big Gulp and devouring popcorn like it was the key to eternal life. Pa Kent had been an average size man and something like that took him out on impact, could it happen to **his** father? If it did, could **he** save him?

He had finally gotten his answer. He never wanted it, but he got it. His father had had a heart attack. Probably because of the argument they had had earlier in the morning. His dad hadn't been looking too good and he just **had** to have that damn car.

The young halfa clenched his jaw shut, his mouth quivering. His mom needed him to be strong, Jazz had just gotten in and she was a basket case. Someone had to keep a cool head.

'I mean,' he rationalized, 'I'm supposed to be the hero, after all.'

**0000000000**

Sam and Tucker returned from the cafeteria, cups of coffee and other drinks in their hands. Sam had decided not to fight with the hospital about their non-biodegradable containers; she couldn't bring herself to do it. The goth girl needed something to distract herself; she had no energy to fight for any cause. Well, she had energy for one cause. Still, how does one give an answer to a question they never had to answer themselves? She wasn't sure, but she would find something.

Tucker was uncharacteristically quiet; anyone watching would have thought he was in shock if they hadn't seen how on the ball his reactions were during the crisis. He had been the one who had called 911 and helped Maddie with the CPR until the paramedics arrived. The techno geek had been the hero of the moment, though he did not want to gloat about this. He couldn't. He wasn't sure what he could do, but he would find something.

They rounded the corner together, catching the image of Danny slapping his leg to keep himself from crying. Sam stepped forward, moving tentatively toward her boyfriend.

"Danny?" she spoke, barely above a whisper.

Danny quickly composed himself. "Yeah," he squeaked.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, knowing what the answer was.

Danny didn't answer; Sam simply dropped to her knees and embraced him. Tucker repeated Sam's motions, opting to take a seat next his best friend. He wasn't sure exactly what was stopping him from trying to comfort Danny. Maybe it was a fear of sounding like a total idiot, maybe it was something else. He had never had to do something like this before.

Tucker decided that he had to chance it. He reached his hand out and began rubbing Danny's back, trying to find the right words. But, for once, the always verbose Tucker Foley was completely at a loss for words.

**0000000000**

"We had him on the ropes!" a furious Johnny13 screamed, tossing over one of the end tables in his Ghost Zone bungalow. "We had him and that Masters tool screwed us over!"

Kitty grabbed her angry boyfriend's arm. "Johnny? Johnny? Look at me," she commanded.

Johnny stopped his violent movements, but he still had the rage filled expression on his face.

"He said we would get him when the time was right," she said confidently.

Johnny's mood shifted from angry to confused. "And you trusted him? How many times has a Masters said we'd get Phantom?" He asked. "And how many times has the plan come back to bite us on our-"

"Not all of my plans were that bad," the baritenor tone voice of Vlad Plasmius stated, turning visible for the ghostly couple.

"Plasmius!" Johnny snarled, diving at the older halfa.

Vlad easily side-stepped the bad luck ghost, kicking him in the stomach, and pinning him to the ground with a specter-fuse. He moved faster than Kitty or Johnny's shadow could react, Vlad fusing Kitty's feet to the ground before turning on the solar source on the top of the gun, immobilizing the shadow.

"Now," Vlad began, "I'm only going ask you this once. Which Masters asked you to attack Danny Phantom?"

"Kiss my ass!" Johnny's tone was defiant.

A smile crossed Vlad's lips; they wanted to do things the hard way. He multiplied and sent his copies toward Kitty. They grabbed the lady ghost, pulling her out of the solution that bonded her to the ground.

Vlad kicked Johnny in the head, keeping him from seeing the sight of the Plasmius copies torturing his girlfriend. Johnny would just have to listen to the sounds of her screams until one of them gave Vlad what he wanted.

**0000000000**

"And, since he can't seem to see what's coming, he sent me here," concluded Elliot, his years of experience in the paranormal helping him decipher the look on the oracle's face.

"That was all he said?" Pearl asked.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. And he was worried. I've known Clockwork for a long time, longer than I want to admit. And I've seen him in some dark moods, but never like this."

Pearl stood up from her chair, her hand moving in a summoning manner. A pedestal appeared, rising up from the center of the floor.

"Clockwork hardly ever shows up to warn of a coming disaster unless it affects one person in particular," Pearl said, Elliot nodding in agreement.

The paranormal detective stood up and moved toward the pedestal, looking down to the see the bowl in the center of the construct.

"I'd avoid this water if I were you," warned Pearl, dipping her hand into the bowl.

She closed her eyes, mouthing words incoherent to Elliot. The bowl exploded into flames, throwing Pearl back against the wall. Elliot raced over to the oracle.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes wide in a rare expression: fear.

"Him," she said, looking back at Elliot.

Elliot's eyes widened at this revelation. "No." he pleaded. "He's dead. I watched him die."

"I'm sorry, Elliot," Pearl dead-panned, unable to find the correct emotion to fit the situation. "He's the cause. **He** is coming to Amity Park."

Elliot cringed. "Why?"

"You know why," Pearl said. "The time has come."

**0000000000**

Maddie looked at her sleeping son and his friends, Jazz and her friend had gone for a walk, the latter was hoping to calm Jazz down. Lucas seemed like a nice young man, he certainly had a good reference in his sister, Scarlett. She was glad that Jazz wasn't alone, something she needed at this moment. A little piece to say what was on her mind.

Running her fingers through her graying red hair, she finally let out a cry, a silent one so as not to alert her family.

"So what is this?" she asked, looking up to the sky. "Is this another test? First, Vlad is a traitor. He tries to kill my husband and son. I lose one of my best friends. I nearly kill my son because I had blinders on about ghosts," Maddie was fuming. "Now, You have to give Jack a heart attack?" she was angry, angry at fate, and God, but, most importantly, herself. "Of course, You weren't one cooking him all of that greasy crap, all that fudge, all of that…" Tears began to well up in her blue eyes, "I can't do this without him."

**0000000000**

Lucas watched Jazz push her fork across her food.

"You know," he said, "hospital food isn't that bad."

She looked up at him.

"My dad's a doctor," he said. "Well, was a doctor, he's retired now. But, when I was little I got to, um, spend a lot of time with him during his night shifts."

"Do you know what I use to do with my dad?" interrupted Jazz.

"No," Lucas said, shifting around in his chair, ready for a story.

"We use to fight ghosts together," she recalled, her voice hollow.

Lucas smiled. "Really? Never took the paranormal psychiatrist for a fighter too."

"Psychologist," the redhead corrected.

"My mistake."

"That was the last thing we did together, just us, in three years," Jazz confessed. "Now, I…I may not…"

Lucas was out of his chair in a flash, kneeling beside Jazz. "I thought the same thing when this happened to my dad," he said. "So, trust me, you are not alone."

"There's so much I wanted to do with him," Jazz sniffled. "So much I want to say, need to say," she looked at Lucas. "I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if he…if he died and I didn't get a chance to thank him for everything he's done for me."

"You will," Lucas said, reassuringly. "Your dad is strong. And he's young. My dad was 65 when he had his heart attack, he's 70 now and I can't outwrestle him to save my life," Jazz tried to smile. "Trust me; you'll be able to do that with your dad when he gets better."

"That would be a bad idea," she said. "He would literally crush me."

**0000000000**

Rick Masters put the finishing touches on his associate's latest invention. Though, he wasn't sure why this was truly necessary, Danny Phantom was weak. To strike with this seemed a little, what was the word, pointless.

"Oh well," Rick mused aloud, "at least it'll be an entertaining show."

"Unless the plug is pulled like so many pilots," a familiar voice quipped from the now-open Ghost Portal.

Rick turned to see his brother, in ghost form, standing before him.

"Vladimir!" he exclaimed. "How lovely of you to drop in like this!"

Vlad Plasmius stepped down the ramp to the portal, changing form as he did. Vlad Masters now stood face-to-face with his younger brother.

"Hello, Radu," he said solemnly.

Rick observed his brother's current attire. "I like the robes," he complimented. "Not sure about the beard."

"What are you planning?" Vlad asked.

"Straight to the point," Rick said. "Even if I wanted to tell you, Vlad, it's really irrelevant. Events have been set into motion that not even you can stop," Rick circled Vlad, his hand reaching for his pocket. "Of course, you could never stop anything, could you? You couldn't even beat a boy. A boy that will, no likely, die in what is to come."

Rick and Vlad moved at the same time, Rick reaching for his taser, Vlad transforming. Vlad proved to be the faster on this exchange, grabbing his brother and tossing him into the screen keyboard, knocking the device offline for a few seconds.

Rick slumped to the ground, groaning in pain.

"What are you planning, Radu?" Vlad asked again, stepping closer to his brother.

"Very good, Vladimir," Rick gasped, trying to stay coherent. "But, as always, you never learned to mind you surroundings."

Vlad looked at his brother, confused for a moment. That was all Rick needed to raise his arm and fire a stun laser from his sleeve, nailing Vlad in the chest. Vlad's eyes fluttered before they closed.

"And when you wake up," Rick disclosed, "the fun can begin."

**0000000000**

**A/N: And another cliffhanger. Is anyone else noticing a pattern here? Remember that the little blue button at the bottom center of the page is your friend and helps me know what you thought. If you'd like a brief psychic connection, press the button. **


	6. Something's Coming

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story and my OCs. The rest all belongs to Butch Hartman, the various songwriters, and to the writers of any joke that may not be mine.**

**0000000000**

**A/N: Wow! Holy crap, I am back with a vengeance, baby. I want to apologize for taking so long, I've been busy in a brand new fandom, but I'm not abandoning this story. It may take a little longer to finish it, but I will finish it.**

**0000000000**

Vlad's eyes fluttered open, he felt like he had been hit over the head with a brick or by that guy with the 'Hurt Vlad' lever. The room finally stopped spinning, his attacker coming back into full view.

"Ah, you're awake," Rick said in a merry manner. "I thought I put too much voltage behind that last one."

Vlad staggered to his feet, and the rings circled him as he transformed back into Vlad Plasmius. Rick's throat was wide open for attack. And that's what Vlad would've done had he not collided with the ecto-bars. The force of slamming into the ghost-capturing cell slammed Vlad back against a nearby wall, knocking him out of ghost mode.

He craned his head around, hoping that Rick had not been smart enough to keep the cell in the same place. He turned, realizing that this wall was the one wall he couldn't phase through. He was trapped for the foreseeable future.

'Well played, Radu,' he thought. 'Well played.'

"We can't have you attacking me now," Rick said arrogantly. "Not when I'm so close to my master stroke."

"Must you explain, Radu," Vlad mused, rolling his eyes. "I mean, ever since you were a boy, that's been your biggest problem. You explain too much, you never do."

Rick took in his brother's words.

"Honestly, Vladimir," he said, "no wonder you failed as a villain. There's a natural order to these things."

There was a swagger in Rick's step, as if he had anticipated Vlad's attack on the natural order of villainhood.

"I want you to look at something," he said, raising his remote and turning on the television screens. "What do you see?"

Vlad looked toward the screens.

"Rain," he drawled. "Lots and lots of rain."

"Yes," Rick said. "To be more precise, it's a storm. A very, very nasty storm. And if there's one thing we know about this sort of weather, it's that it's unpredictable."

'Unlike this line of action,' Vlad mentally quipped.

"I mean, any given second, this storm could transform into a cyclone," Rick continued. "It could turn into anything."

"Is this going anywhere?" Vlad asked. "Because I have things I need to do…like, you know, stop you."

"Oh no, dear Vlad," Rick said. "You're not doing anything. Well, you'll sit and watch. But that's about it."

Rick's tone was dark, a far cry from his mood when Vlad had woken up. "To continue, why would I mention a cyclone? The odds of something like that happening in Amity Park are almost as nonexistent as you owning the Green Bay Packers."

'That's a low blow.'

"Unless, of course, one has control of a weather machine."

Vlad's eyes went wide. He wasn't serious, was he?

"Then, of course, the machine could create the necessary funnel to bring about a tornado." Rick's mood had shifted back to the gleeful soul that Vlad had seen only minutes prior. "After that, well, it's fair game to say that he can do whatever he wants."

"You expect me to believe that?" Vlad queried. "A weather control machine? Honestly, Radu, does this look like the Avengers movie?"

"Certainly not," Rick was offended. What an obscene accusation. "This story is much better than that."

**000000000**

**"Thanks," Soulless Warlock called from the neutral space. "You know, for once."**

**000000000**

Rick switched the monitors to Danny and the others, all of them in the hospital.

"And just imagine," Rick continued, "it was all to defeat one boy."

"Daniel?" Vlad whispered. "So, you're going to unleash a tornado to kill Daniel?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Have you ever heard of something called 'overkill', Radu?"

Rick turned to his brother. "I don't plan on using the tornado to kill Daniel, Vlad," he said venomously. "It's all part of a master plan. Pun intended." He stepped closer to the cell. "You see, you went about battling Daniel the wrong way, Vladimir. You played the villain, but you never had a grand plan to defeat your foe. You lacked an endgame. In your failures, my partner and I discovered Daniel's weakness."

Rick pressed the remote again, shifting the cameras on Amity Park.

"Daniel protects Amity Park; it's a symbol of all he holds dear. If that symbol of all he loves is destroyed, what does he have? My partner and I realized through your failures that destroying him outright is almost impossible because he doesn't care about his own well-being so long as his loved ones are safe." Rick smiled. "I destroy the symbol, I destroy the boy. I destroy the boy, I destroy the hero."

It suddenly made sense to Vlad.

"And you think I'm going to let that happen. That you're going to destroy the city and Daniel's soul with it and I'll sit back and do nothing."

"And do you think I'm stupid enough to explain my masterstroke if I thought there was any chance of you affecting the outcome?" Rick asked, his smile growing more and more ominous with each passing syllable. "I triggered it before you arrived."

**000000000**

Back in Amity Park, Kwan Chan was looking out of the window of Casper High. He wished it wasn't raining, if only for the fact that he could take out all of his rage on a tackling dummy. It wasn't as good as throwing a nerd around, but it helped take the edge off.

"Kwan," a decidedly female voice called out.

He turned. It was Star. She was late. She was always late.

"What took you so long?" he shouted at the blonde cheerleader, making her jump.

"Paulina and me were talking about home…"

"Yeah, right," Kwan snapped. "Let's go."

"No," Star fired back.

"What," the tall Asian growled, turning back to his girlfriend, "did you say?"

"I said 'no'," Star pressed. "Kwan, you have been acting weird all summer, weird even for you. You're rude, you're angry all the time, and it always looks like you wanna hit somebody."

With each true statement, Kwan felt her chipping away at him, as if he had spread his legs and begged her to kick him in the nuts.

"And I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what wrong," Star declared with finality.

Star suddenly felt her head snap backwards from the left angle as she had been struck with a metal pipe. As she craned her head back, she saw Kwan's arm was now on the right side of her head. He had hit her. He had actually hit her.

"Now see what you made me do!" he bellowed, quickly grabbing her by the arm and pulling her face close to his own. "I don't want to do that again, but if you make me…"

"Kwan," she cut him off. "You're hurt-"

"Shut up!" Kwan exclaimed, slapping her again.

"Hey!"

Kwan whipped around and saw Dash standing in the center of the room.

"Stay out of this, Dash," Kwan snarled.

"Star," Dash said, his voice shockingly calm, "could you leave the room?"

Star's eyes widened. She had known Dash for years and he only stayed that calm when he was about to do something really crazy.

"Dash," she barely whispered.

"Leave the room," he repeated.

Star stepped back, unsure of what to do. Kwan shoved his best friend.

"What is your deal?" Kwan shouted.

"I don't know," Dash said. "What's your deal?"

"I was talking to my girlfriend," the raven-haired boy said.

Dash smiled, silently balling his fist behind his back before letting his friend have it. Kwan stumbled back, stunned that Dash had actually hit him.

"How does it feel?" Dash shouted, throwing another right hand at Kwan.

Kwan blocked the first punch, but wasn't fast enough to block the second one.

**000000000**

Star could hear the sounds of her boyfriend and friend fighting in the other room. What was she supposed to do? On one hand, if she went to get help, what Kwan did would be all over the school by tomorrow. Not to mention the police could be called in and that would just make everything worse for all parties involved.

On the other hand, if she didn't, there was a good chance that one of them would get hurt. She couldn't let that happen, but she couldn't ruin their reps. She looked back at the door and across the hall, noticing a light was on in the one of the classrooms

**000000000**

"The Governor has ordered that anyone in the Amity Park area to remain indoors and to find appropriate shelter," the voice of Chet Ubetcha emitted from the radio on Lancer's desk as the balding man listened intently.

The out-of-shape teacher shut the radio off and surveyed the room. Maybe it was a good thing he had decided to stay after school - the building was sturdy enough, he knew that. He just hoped that all the students were home where they belonged.

He exited the classroom, spotting something out of the corner of his eye.

"Star," he called out, causing the blonde girl to jump.

"Mr. Lancer," she screeched.

"Why are you still here?" he asked, walking down the hall, slowing his movements when he got a good look at the girl. She looked terrified, not mention that she had a bruise on her face that looked like it could've come from two places: the spine of a massive fairy tale tome or from a backhanded slap.

Now, Lancer was never one to insult the intelligence of his students; their work ethic, maybe, their honesty, certainly, but never their intelligence. That considered, he knew it couldn't have been his first suggestion.

He didn't even have to ask what the problem was as his ears perked up when he heard the sound of crashing in the classroom that he and Star were standing by.

"Stay here," ordered Lancer as he gently pushed past his student and entered the classroom. "What in the name of Samuel Taylor Coleridge is going on here?"

**000000000**

Outside of Amity Park, the funnel cloud was gaining force and speed, picking up and destroying everything that was dumb and/or unfortunate enough to be in its line of sight. It inched closer and closer to the city, the eye of the storm latched on its first target: Amity General.

**000000000**

Danny was resting on the stool in the waiting room. Everyone had been sitting with his dad in shifts, hoping he would wake up. So far there had been no change. But, according to the doctor, they couldn't lose hope.

Danny sat up, noticing that Sam had turned the corner.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked, popping to his feet.

"Everything's fine," reassured Sam. "Your mom is in there with him."

Danny nodded, sitting back down. He didn't want to get too comfortable. If…when his father woke up, he wanted to be the first person to talk to him, apologize for being such a brat.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked almost out of nowhere.

"I'm fine," said Danny, arching an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Do you think I would lie if there was?" Sam asked, taking a seat next to Danny. "I was asking because I'm just as worried about you as I am about your dad."

"I'm fine," Danny lied. 'If you think nearly killing your father constitutes as fine,' he thought bitterly. 'Don't get mad at her. She's just trying to help.' He looked back at Sam. "I mean it."

Sam's hand snaked into his own, her purple eyes locking with his own blue ones.

"You know I'm here for you, right?" she said.

Danny nodded, gripping her hand tightly. Sam watched her boyfriend's mouth, the lower lip quivering. He seemed to be scanning the waiting room, as if looking for his mother and sister. The coast was clear as his eyes began to water.

"Danny," she whispered, quickly wrapping her arms around Danny as he broke down.

"Guys!" the sound of Tucker's voice cut the emotional breakdown short, Danny quickly wiping his eyes, making sure his best friend couldn't see him in this state.

"Did something happen?" Danny asked, bolting up, Sam not too far away from him.

"With your dad?" Tucker asked. "No. No. It's the news."

He grabbed a nearby remote and turned up the volume on the television set.

"Once again, this is Chet Ubetcha," the baritone newscaster announced, "coming to you from the AP-TV studios with a severe tornado warning. A force-five has been spotted outside of Amity Park. The Governor and acting Amity Park Mayor Crichton has advised everyone in Amity Park and the surrounding counties to seek shelter immediately. I repeat, citizens of Amity Park and the surrounding counties are advised to seek shelter immediately. AP-TV will continue to update you as this story develops. This is Chet Ubetcha saying I'm getting out of here."

"This is not good," Tucker said, looking back at Sam and Danny.

Danny nodded. "Guys," he said, "cover me."

"What?" shouted Sam.

"Are you serious?" Tucker sputtered.

"Yeah," Danny said, "I am. I have to help."

"Think about this, Danny," Tucker said. "This is a natural disaster, not some ghost."

Danny's expression didn't change. "I'm going to help," he said in a monotone. "If you guys aren't…"

"Don't do that," Sam interjected. "We don't want you to do-"

"You can't stop me," Danny argued, his tone never changing. 'I couldn't help Dad. I can't let the city down.'

Before Tucker and Sam couldn't say another word, Danny went invisible and intangible, passing through the floor.

"Damn it!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Tucker, Sam." The two friends turned around to see Jazz walking toward them. "Have you seen Danny?"

"Did something happen to Jack?" Sam asked.

"No. No, he's fine. I wanted to talk to Danny," the younger Fenton woman said.

She craned her head up, catching sight of the news report of the tornado that was playing on loop. Jazz looked back at Tucker and Sam.

"He didn't?" she asked.

**000000000**

"Have you seen the news?" Lizzie Spellman inquired to her friends.

"Yeah," Scarlett replied, nodding grimly.

Martin entered the lobby of the Prometheus, shaking his head like a wet dog, drenching his wife and friend.

"I couldn't find the kids," he said. "Have you guys gotten a hold of Elliot?"

"He's still not picking up his cell phone," Lizzie supplied. "I'm gonna try to call Eric again."

She picked up the phone from the cradle, dialing Eric's cell number.

"It's really coming down out there," Martin stated, the rain and wind picking up violently outside. "I heard on the radio an F-5 is coming this way."

"How though?" Scarlett asked.

"Well, when different temperatures and humidity meet to form thunderclouds-" Martin began.

"I know what cause a tornado, dumbass," Scarlett snapped. "I mean, how is it happening here? I researched this town, this whole state and there's no history of tornados. Hell, the worst they get is the occasional flood. Why is a tornado happening now?"

Martin shrugged. "El Niño?" he suggested sheepishly.

**000000000**

Pearl fell to her knees, an unholy shriek emitting from her mouth. Elliot raced over to her.

"It's coming!" she exclaimed. "It's coming now!"

"What's coming?" Elliot asked frantically.

He did not have to wait long as Pearl shrieked again, a laser flying out of her mouth and striking the supernatural investigator in the chest. The vision of a violent tornado ripped through his mind: Casper High being torn in half, the office of the mayor being destroyed, Danny Phantom being pulled through the funnel, his fate left ambiguous, and finally, the post office that stood over them was obliterated in the storm, a piece of wood flying at one of them.

The vision ended, causing Elliot to fall to the ground next to the winded oracle. He looked over to her, unsure of who would meet their end in the storm's violent conclusion.

**000000000**

Ashley and Audrey ducked into the school, unconsciously impersonating their father and shaking like a dog to get the water out of their hair.

"Do you think he's still here?" Audrey asked her twin.

"If he didn't answer my text that means one of two things," Ashley said. "He's either dangling from the wall because he crossed paths with the wrong jocks, or he's completely enthralled by the new guy. And I can only think of one place where either one can happen."

"What can happen?" Eric asked, stepping out of the shadows and slipping in the puddle of water that the girls had made in their shake-off. "Who mopped the floor," he asked, pulling himself to his feet, "and why did they just mop there?"

Audrey and Ashley exchanged glances.

"You know the maintenance staff doesn't get paid enough to care," Ashley said quickly.

"Nice one," Audrey whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

Eric looked at the twins. "That is true," he said, buying the story. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you," Ashley said.

"Did you find me?" Eric said simply.

Ashley turned her glare to her sister, who shrugged, before the younger girl gave her the 'it is your week to watch him, so don't give me that look' look. Eric seemed to sense this, a rare feat indeed, but still a welcome one.

"Sorry," he said. "I got hit in the face with a door, so I'm still trying to jangle out the cobwebs."

The trio nearly hopped out of their skin when the glass above them shattered and came raining down on them. Eric reacted first, springing forward, grabbing the girls, and rolling away from the shower of glass fragments.

"Nice moves," Audrey commented. "But, we should get the hell out of here?"

"Away from the glass," Ashley said.

The trio jumped to their feet and moved down the hallway, spotting Lancer as he dragged a struggling Dash and Kwan out of a classroom.

"Dickens' Christmas Carol!" Lancer shouted when he spotted the other students heading his way. "What're you kids still doing here?"

"Riding out the storm," Audrey fired back.

"It's not a storm," Lancer said. "It's a tornado."

"A what?" Ashley shrieked. "How?"

"Well," Eric began, "when different temperatures and humidity meet to form thunderclouds-"

"I know what cause a tornado, idiot!" she exclaimed. "I mean, this has never happened here, has it?"

Kwan took advantage of this distraction, pulling himself out of his letterman jacket and spearing Dash to the ground. Eric heard another crash off in the distance.

"Um," he said, "do you two think you can fight _after_ we run away from the storm?"

He was answered by an errant fist cracking him in the jaw, tossing him back into Audrey's arms.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," he replied.

"Plan B, then," Audrey suggested.

Eric winked at her. "Gotcha." He straightened his posture. "Mr. Lancer, Star, look!"

The plan seemed to work as Star and Lancer spun around, looking for whatever Eric was pointing at. It lasted for a few seconds, which was all the time Eric needed. He swung his hands down and gripped both boys with the Vulcan Nerve-Pinch.

**000000000**

**"At least, that's what he calls it," Soulless Warlock stated, the neutral space now resembling a fallout shelter. "Much like me, he loves copyright infringement."**

**"But, unlike you," Eric said smugly, "I can't be sued because I'm fictional."**

**"Yes," SW drawled. "We're so proud you figured that out on your own."**

**000000000**

"I don't see anything," Lancer said, turning back to the students. "What happened here?"

"They knocked themselves out," blurted Eric.

Lancer arched an eyebrow. How in the name of the Dewey Decimal system did they manage to pull that off? He shook his head.

"Okay," Lancer said, "I need you four to drag Kwan, I'll take Dash. We're heading for the basement. It was built for things like this. Let's go."

The students nodded and, with great effort, started to drag the fallen Kwan through the hallway as Lancer did the same with Dash.

**000000000**

The funnel cloud tore the city limits sign out of the ground, moving closer and closer toward Amity General, indifferent to the stories playing out in that building or anywhere else in the world. The twister had only understood one thing: constant movement. It had only one goal: destruction. And it would achieve its goal no matter what.

**000000000**

**A/N #2: Well, what did you all think of my first chapter back in the saddle? I hope you enjoyed reading it because I certainly enjoyed writing it. So, feel free to leave your critiques, reviews, thoughts, whatever. I love to hear from my readers.**

**Signed  
****Soulless Warlock**


End file.
